Lethal curse
by fleur hyacinth
Summary: The cursed witch--a threat to both worlds. Will Yuuri manage to stop her just in time? No Yaoi.
1. Introduction

**KYO KARA MAOH!: **_**"Lethal Curse"**_

_**by: fleur hyacinth**_

**Genre: **Humor, Drama, Romance and Tragedy

**Ratings: **PG-13

**Note: **Not a "YAOI" story

**Disclaimers still apply**

**INTRODUCTION**

'_Help…me'_ Yuuri muttered from his sleep or rather unconscious state.

Gunter paused at his work and stared at his king. He was partly blaming himself from what had happened to the Maou, it's not really his fault though. It's no use of blaming himself, right? This is what happened… the Maou was wounded in a battle against Dai Shimaron. So, Gunter and Conrad brought him back to Shin Makoku to treat him and assure his safety. It was yet another mournful day for all the people in the land of New Makoku. Their beloved King still show no great signs of recuperating, rather he was getting even worse. They just hoped that the Maou would recuperate soon. [Oh, Shin Maou! I beg you not to take our angel-hearted King from us… please? After 4 days of looking after the great King, Gunter began to feel very tired. So, he stood up from his seat, exited the King's chamber and closed the door. He went outside to look for Conrart and switch places with him. Just as he was about to enter the main hall, he heard two familiar voices inside. [It was Conrart and Gisela Instead of entering the room and interrupt their conversation, he just stood there outside to wait.

"Still no signs of recovery. He lost much blood. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do. We just hope and pray that His Majesty will recuperate soon." Gisela said with concern.

Conrart mentally sighed, "Thank you, Gisela."

"I shall go now. If something happened, call me." Gisela said.

"Okay."

Gisela walked towards the door. As soon as she opened it, she saw her father standing beside the door, looking shocked and depressed. She turned her head down and walked off in the opposite direction.

**After a week and 2 days**

The great Demon King slowly opened his eyes as he felt a very warm breeze blew into his room. Yuuri rubbed his eyes using the back of his fingers. The very intense sun's rays from his clear, uncurtained window suddenly stung his eyes, which make him wince. He blinked a few times to adjust his vision from the blinding sight. And then, he could finally open his eyes wide. In an attempt to stand up, his legs wouldn't cooperate, and it still felt numb. By that, he fell face flat on the floor. All of a sudden, the door swung open, revealing a familiar figure standing outside the door. He ran hurriedly towards Yuuri, lifted him up "bridal style" which made the King blushed and tucked him into the bed.

"Your still not well, Heika. You should get some more rest for you to recuperate." Conrart said.

"I'm alright now. No need to worry too much." Yuuri replied.

"Alright. I'm leaving you now, Your Majesty. If you need me, call me, okay? Remember what I told you, get some more rest. And I need to get Gisela to examine you, right away." Conrart reminded and exited the room.

The following morning, Wolfram, Gwendal and their troops had arrived. Dai Shimaron had backed out at the battle. They were all happy to hear that the Maou was well. As soon as Wolfram finished fixing his equipment, he immediately went to the King's chamber. Staring at the still pale King, he brushed Yuuri's strands of hair away and gently caressed his very soft cheeks. _"You wimp, you make me really worried. But since you're out of danger now. I'm relieved."_

**4 days passed**

The whole place was enveloped with darkness and filled with great tension. He was much aware of the situation before him. He was in the midst of a battle, where he could hear loud cries, see people fighting for their own lives in order to survive, attacking flamed arrows and most of all, the thing that had captivated his attention, it was a person he truly knew, suffering in the battle. One by one, events kept flashing before him. He couldn't take it. But he knew, he was only dreaming and wished that someone would wake him up in the midst of his devastating dreamland. Then all of a sudden, he saw a very familiar figure jumped off into the sea. _'NO!'_

"Yuuri…"

"Yuuri..."

"Yuuri…"

"Yuuri!"

Yuuri woke up, his forehead filled with beads of cold sweat. He opened his eyes and suddenly jolted from the sight of a sullen arrogant blond staring, eyebrows cocked at him.

"W-WOLFRAM!" Yuuri screamed and was breathing heavily.

"You looked like you've seen a ghost!" Wolfram laughed. "Well, Your Majesty. Sorry for interrupting your wonderful sleep. It's morning already! And for you to know, you wimp! We've all been waiting for you at the dining hall!"

"I'm not a wimp!" the King replied automatically.

"Wow! Come to think how flexible you are! Are you planning to have gymnastics lessons here? Being able to sleep in that uncomfortable position. And you were screeching like a mad woman! Hahaha…! I say, you were the most gifted Maou on the history of Shin Makoku! I'd better jot that one in our history books, before I forgot." Wolfram sarcastically said.

"Eh?!… Thanks…" he took it as a compliment.

"Hey! What are you waiting for, Yuuri? The end of the world? Hurry up! Unless, you really intend to stay here forever and starve yourself." Wolfram said, extended his hand to Yuuri to help him up.

"Ah! Wait!" And Wolfram exited the room.

As they entered the dining hall, Yuuri's family greeted him with warm smiles.

"Good Morning, Heika!" Gunter greeted joyfully and gave his King a death hug------a very big hug.

"Good Morning, my dear King." Cheri greeted and hugged him too.

"Well, Lady Celi, you looked amazingly beautiful, today." Yuuri commented.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you. You learned how to talk like Conrart." The ex-Maou giggled. Conrart grinned.

"Are we all going to eat now? I'm starving!" the brat mazoku prince exclaimed. Gunter scolded Wolfram from his lack of table manners.

"Alright. Anyway, where's Aya?" Yuuri asked, noticed that there's a missing person, who was supposedly sitting in now unoccupied chair in his left side.

Suddenly all of the people there kept silent. Their cheerful expressions a while ago suddenly turned into mournful ones.

"What happened here? Something wrong?" Yuuri asked, looking astonished.

"Your Majesty…" Conrart paused. "It's Yuuri, you named me." Yuuri corrected.

"You don't remember, do you? Yuuri, if you really must be reminded, Lady Aya is dead." Conrart said, sadly.

There was another long brief silence occurred, feeling almost like it's deserted. Yuuri remembered it again. It was like the sky is falling on him.

"Yuuri" Wolfram called him.

Yuuri remained unmoving at his place. He didn't have an urge to eat his meal.

"No! It's not true!" Yuuri shouted and ran away.

"Yuuri!" now Wolfram was really worried. "Maybe, I should follow him."

"No, Wolfram, let him go. He needs some time to think and heal his emotional wounds. And in a matter of time, he'll be fine again. Just let him go on." Conrart was able to stop him.

All of the people there had lost their appetite and didn't bother to finish their meal.

Yuuri was in his room, dead-frozen in time. But for all the people outside, time is still running, they must not waste time and continue to do their work. Annisina had finished her new invention and was looking for her next victim to test it. Gwendal was busy reading, signing the documents and knitting another weird stuff toys. [Oh, boy, what a talented man he was. Gunter was in his dramatic-mode again, placing his hands in a prayer like position and begging for Shin Maou to help His Majesty to overcome all the hardships. On the other hand, Wolfram was sitting in one of the benches in the ballpark staring at Conrart, who was playing baseball with the human kids. He was getting a lot more anxious and worried about Yuuri. And Lady Celi, the former Demon Queen, was in her room, fitting for the clothes the palace tailors had finished sewing.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Monday morning**

"Yuuri! I made this one just for you. Please accept it." A girl said with purple eyes and blond hair. She is known as Mikaru Sakamoto, the richest and most famous girl in the campus.

"Thank you! But it's not my birthday today." Yuuri said, taking a neatly gift-wrapped box with a cute blue ribbon on it.

"Oh, just nothing. I just remembered you, that's all." Mikaru said.

"Yuuri Shibuya! He's the most popular guy here in the school!" One of the 2nd year girls said looking at the guy with raven hair and black eyes.

"And he's kind, athletic, smart and cool, what more can you ask for?" another girl said smiling.

"And they make a really good couple too! After all, they're both popular here at our campus." A girl commented.

"Yeah. You're right" Another girl replied.

Aya Imonoyama and Janin Hongo can't help overhearing the other girl's conversations, so they started to make their own conversation about Yuuri.

"You know Aya, Yuuri might just like you! Why don't you just go up to him and tell him how you feel?" Janin said.

"Are you crazy? I can't even talk to him without blushing! He probably likes Mikaru, she's rich, popular and beautiful, don't you think?" Aya said staring at Yuuri.

"Nah, she's so hypercritical, possessive and hyper-insensitive, that girl do have the looks, body and popularity but she's not very bright. While you, on the other hand, is very smart, kind, and also athletic. Yuuri is so blind if he couldn't see those qualities in you!" Janin stated.

"Oh shut up, Janin! But I thank you for that compliment... " Aya said. Hey, Janin! Janin-chan!" Aya said trying to get the attention of her bestfriend.

"Oh sorry for that Aya, I wasn't paying attention to you. Uhmmm, I've got something to do at the library for now. See you later."

"Ne! I'll just wait for you later at the lobby. I don't have fencing practice today, so, see you later!" Aya waved goodbye.

"Ja Ne!" Janin said as she walks straight to the library.

Aya was waiting for Janin at the lobby. 30 minutes had passed but still no sign of Janin. So she went to the library to see whether she's still there. She cannot find her, she asked the librarian, if she had seen Janin left the library.

"Ms. Takamura, have you seen Janin?" Aya asked.

"Oh, there you are Aya, I am sorry, she left an hour ago, but she left this note for you." The librarian said, giving the note to Aya.

"Okay, thanks Ms. Takamura!" she said and waved goodbye as she leave the library. "I wonder why she didn't wait for me. Oh, it's none of my business, anymore." Aya said. She didn't bother to read the note, she just toss it in her bag. She was thinking about what Janin had said to her. And then, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to." a male voice said.

"Oh, hi, Yuuri, it's okay, I was the one who wasn't really paying attention to where I am going." Aya said

"Uhmm, Aya, If you don't mind, Can I walk you home?" Yuuri said.

"Oh, sure!" Aya said, blushing. "I heard that you won the regionals. Congratulations, Yuuri!" she said.

"Thank you." He replied.

"Hey, something wrong? You looked sad. Why?" Aya asked.

"It's nothing. I just remembered something terrible." he replied.

"Oh. I don't want to see you like that. Always be happy, 'cause that's what I wanted you to be." Aya said and smiled.

"Okay." Yuuri said and grinned.

They kept on chatting until Aya reached her house.

"Oh, I am here already. Thanks for walking me home." Aya thanked.

"That's nothing. So, see you tomorrow and oyasumi nasai." Yuuri said as he waved goodbye.

"Bye!" Aya said and entered her house. "Tadaima!" Her mom was standing beside the window.

"You're just in time for dinner. Who was that guy who'd just walked you home?" her mom asked.

" He's Yuuri. Uhmmm,,, By the way mom, thanks, but I'm not yet hungry. I'm going to my room now." Aya said.

"Alright. If you get hungry, just heat it in the microwave. Okay?"

"Yes."

"Yuuri? His name sounds familiar." Her mom grumbled.

**The next day**

"Hey! Aya-chan!" Janin said, upon entering the school's gate.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Janin-chan!" Aya replied.

"What's going on here?" Janin asked.

"I heard there's gonna be a program tomorrow. And they're all busy preparing for it." Aya said.

"Yay! We don't have classes tomorrow!" Janin exclaimed.

Then two guys came up behind them.

"Good Morning, Aya and Janin, nice to see you, two" Yuuri and Murata greeted them.

"Ohayou, Yuuri-kun!" Aya said blushing.

"Hi there, Ken" Janin said.

"We're going now, We just passed by here to greet you, two. Okay, time to go now. The classes about to start. So, see you guys later!" Yuuri said.

"Okay." The two girls said.

"Hey, Shibuya!" Murata called his friend's attention. "I just thought maybe this is a good time to ask you about something."

"What was that… something?"

"About your crush."

"That was the stupidest question you've ever asked. Why on Earth have you ever thought of that?"

"Based on my observations, I just thought Mikaru was the girl you've been crushing on since you two we're been very close with each other." Murata concluded.

"Guess, you're wrong. Have I told you that Mikaru was only my childhood friend?" Yuuri asked.

"Oh. But I thought----"

"Sigh. Murata, I already gave you a clue about her"

"Yeah—You said that she's been your classmate for 5 consecutive years, right?"

"You're right."

"But—that can still be Mikaru— she's been your classmate since grade 2."

"I told you, it's not her. Remember, 5?"

"Oh yeah. As for now, I have 5 candidates namely, Hotaru Hyuga, Tsukino Nakashima, Aya Imonoyama, Mikaru Sakamoto and Janin Hiwatari." Murata stated. "What? Janin?!" Murata suddenly jumped from his place and was taken aback.

"I'll not take her away from you. But now, could you please exclude Mikaru from your list."

"But how did you know?"

"Oh, c'mon! Murata! I know you. I'm not that stupid, you know."

"So, there were 3 candidates left. Who could she be?"

"So, you better investigate right now." Yuuri smirked.

**Meanwhile**

"You've been blushing again." Janin said looking at her bestfriend's face.

"Am I really that obvious? Oh… no!" Aya said panicking.

"Yeah, a little bit. Hehehe." Janin giggled.

"Oh… stop it, Janin!" Aya protested.

The school bell rang 

"Classes is about to start.. Let's go now." Janin said.

"Okay." She replied.

**The following day**

Aya and Janin were infront of the school building, when they noticed an announcement posted on the school's bulletin board. _**'**All High School students. Please proceed to the auditorium.'_

So they went to the auditorium, and joined their other classmates.

"I can't believe there's really a program today. We don't have classes the whole day." Janin said, while searching the crowd for Murata. And then she noticed that Aya was not with her. "Where is she now?" Janin asked.

"Attention everyone! We will now begin the program. So, please sit back, relax and enjoy the program. And please be behaved while the program is showing." The emcee said.

The first part of the program was a Dance contest and was followed by a play.

The play was about a boy who is very popular, who had all the riches in the world, arrogant, and rebellious, and a girl, who is simple and doesn't care to what other people may think of her. The main characters are Nathan and Katie portrayed by Yuuri Shibuya and Mikaru Sakamoto.

**65 minutes had passed**

"_Katie taught me everything, she showed me what life is all about. And now, even though she's no longer here, I can still feel her love. Like a wind, you can't see it but you can feel it. She'll be always here in my heart. Wherever you are, Katie, I love you!"_ Yuuri said while playing the role of Nathan.

As the curtains close, the audiences were cheering for the cast of the play. So the curtains were opened revealing the entire cast with Yuuri and Mikaru at the middle.

"Oh, they're really great. And a good couple too." One of the 3rd year girls said.

"Good acting, Yuuri!" Mikaru complimented.

"Same to you." Yuuri said. And they both bowed.

They were cheering so loud. After that, another emcee came out, it was Murata, and he introduced the next performance.

After the Choral singing, another play was held. It was one of the installments in Harry Potter books, "Harry Potter and the goblet of fire." The main casts where, Murata Ken, playing the role of Harry Potter [Uhmmm… as my friend and I have noticed, Murata really looked like Harry Potter in the fourth film Sakura Nami as Hermoine Granger and Souichi Sugano [Sounds familiar? He's one of the characters in Exd or Ex Drivers. I just add him in my fic because I really can't think of any nice names!… gomen… X[ portraying the role of Ronald Weasley.

After that, there were dance numbers, poem recitals, games, announcement of contest winners, awarding, and song numbers. Yuuri had his part again, he was going to sing.

The song was entitled, **"Back to one."**

It's undeniable

That we should be together

It's unbelievable

How I used to say that I'd fall never

The basics you need to know

If you don't know just how I feel

And let me show you now that I'm for real

If all things, in time, time will reveal

(Chorus:)

One, you're like a dream come true

Two, just wanna be with you

Three, girl, it's plain to see

That you're the only one for me

And four, repeat steps one through three

Five, make you fall in love with me

If ever I believe my work is done

Then I'll start back at one

It's so incredible

The way things work themselves out

And all emotional

Once you know what it's all about, and

It's undesirable for us to be apart

I never would have made it very far

'Cause you know you've got the keys to my heart

'Cause...

(Repeat chorus)

(Bridge:)

Say farewell to the dark of night

I see the coming of the sun

I feel like a little child

Whose life has just begun

You came and breathed new life

Into this lonely heart of mine

You threw out the lifeline

Just in the nick of time

(Repeat chorus)

Yuuri finished and everybody clapped and cheered. Murata came up the stage. "That was nice. I wonder to whom did you dedicated that song." Murata asked, thinking that Yuuri might accidentally told him about her. But he knew that he was not that stupid. "To a special someone. Really, really special." Yuuri replied, looking at the girl standing beside the large curtains. And everybody cheered again. They have no idea to who that girl was, she was really lucky.

'It's definitely me! I'm sure of it!' Mikaru thought. 'That was really sweet of him.'

Again, another performance was made. Aya was the one to sing.

"So that's why she left me. She's gonna be a part in the program!" Janin said.

The song was entitled **'How to touch a girl'**.

Mmm

I think I could like you

I already do

Feelings can grow but

They can go away too

You're takin' my hand

Lookin' into my eyes

Don't be in a rush to

Get me tonight

Feel somethin happenin

Could this be a spark?

To satisfy me baby

Gotta satisfy my heart

Do you know how to touch a girl?

If you want me so much

First I have to know

Are you thoughtful and kind?

Do you care what's on my mind?

Or am I just for show?

You'll go far in this world

If you know how to touch a girl

Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?

Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?

I think I could like you

But I keep holding back

Cause I can't seem to tell

If you're fiction or fact

Show me you can laugh

Show me you can cry

Show me who you really are

Deep down inside

Do you feel somethin' happenin'?

Could this be for real?

I don't know right now but tonight we'll reveal

Do you know how to touch a girl?

If you want me so much

First I have to know

Are you thoughtful and kind?

Do you care what's on my mind?

Or am I just for show?

You'll go far in this world

If you know how to touch a girl

Bring me some flowers

Conversation for hours

To see if we really connect

And baby if we do

Ooh I'll be givin' all my love to you

Ohh

Do you know how to touch a girl?

If you want me so much

First I have to know

Are you thoughtful and kind?

Do you care what's on my mind?

Or am I just for show?

You'll go far in this world

If you know how to touch a girl

Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl? (Yeah, yeah)

Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?

You'll go far in this world

If you know how to touch a girl

When she finished the song everybody clapped and cheered for her.

Aya bowed and the emcee's Hotaru and Murata, came up the stage.[again

"That was really great! I'll ask you, is that song dedicated to anyone?" Murata said.

"Yeah, for a special someone." Aya said blushing.

"Oh, really? Who could it be?" Hotaru said giggling.

Everybody started cheering again! They started shouting different names, hoping that it could be her special someone.

"Oh, it's a secret." Aya said smiling.

"Ok. Anyway, thank you very much for that wonderful song." Murata said

"Your welcome." Aya said.

"Okay that's all for this program. I hope you all enjoyed. Thank you." Hotaru said.

As the students went out of the gym noisily, Janin waited for Aya at the school's gate.

"Hey! Why you didn't told me that you're going to be a part in the program, huh!" Janin said, sulking.

"Hehehe. Sorry." Aya apologized.

"Hey, want to go to the mall? Just to enjoy some time, because we don't have anything to do today." Janin suggested.

"Sure. That's great!" Aya said.

So, they went to the mall. When they got there, Aya said to Janin that they should eat because she's getting hungry. So, they went inside Aya's favorite restaurant.

"Hmmm… So, what do you want to order, Aya?" Janin asked.

"I don't know yet, And you?" Aya asked while looking at the menu.

"I know! Erhmmmm… I'll think I'll have…. Yuuri and Ken!" Janin exclaimed.

"What are you saying, Janin-chan?! You're gonna eat them!" Aya said giggling.

"No! I mean. They're here!" Janin said.

"No, Janin, you're kidding me, right?" Aya said.

"No! Why would I lie to you? I'm not kidding. Look!" Janin said trying to convince her.

"Oh… my! It's really them! They're here! Aya said.

"See, I told you. Maybe we can invite them to sit here in our table." Janin suggested.

Before Aya could reply. Janin already came up to them. She suggested that they should join them in their table because it's big enough for the four of them to occupy it. And then, they both agreed.

After they ate, Aya suggested that they could go to the park. But Janin said that she should go home now, and it's getting late and Ken, offered to walk her home. Aya noticed that Janin and Ken was holding hands.

"Wait! Janin! So, you two are already… You're his girlfriend…So why you didn't tell me!" Aya said.

"Were just kinda shy to tell you about that." Janin said.

"Is this true, Murata?… So you finally managed to tell Hiwatari, your feelings. That's good for you." Yuuri said.

"Yeah." Murata replied.

"I suppose, that's why you didn't show up yesterday because of your date." Aya said.

"You didn't know are you? You didn't read the note that I left to Ms. Takamura for you, yesterday?" Janin asked.

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that." Aya said.

"So, time to go now. See you guys tomorrow!" Murata said as he waved goodbye.

"Good bye! Yuuri-kun and Aya-chan!" Janin said.

"Bye!" Yuuri said.

"Ja!" Aya bid farewell.

So, the two went to the park. They sat beside the big fountain.

"You have a great voice. I love the way you sing." Yuuri complimented.

"Oh, really? Thank you!"

"I wonder, whom you dedicated that song." Yuuri said.

"Hehehe. Can't tell you." She said, smiling.

They kept talking and talking with each other until Yuuri cut it off and he began to tell something.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Aya, I-I-----uhmmm." Yuuri paused.

"Is there a problem? You can share it with me if you want. But if it's personal then, I won't force you." Aya said.

"No, it's nothing personal, really. I really wanted to---uhmmm----tell you—that-----uh—uh---aaaaaahhhh!" Yuuri stopped because he lost his balance and thrown into the fountain. Then, all of a sudden the water portal appeared, sucking them in.

"No, not again!" Yuuri exclaimed.

"Where are we?" Aya asked, staring at her surroundings.

Yuuri kept silent for a while. If she told her the truth, would she believe him? She just might think that he's insane. But knowing her for a long time, she won't definitely think of that kind of thing.

"I---In my kingdom." Yuuri stammered.

"I don't understand, but how?" Aya asked.

"Your Majesty! You're back!" Conrad said.

"Yuuri! You cheating Wimp!" Wolfram yelled.

"Wolfram! No, you're making a big mistake, she's only my friend." Yuuri said.

" Then, if you are trying to cheat on me. I'll burn you into ashes!" Wolfram said bursting with anger.

"Calm down, Wolfram." Conrad said.

"Conrart! You're here!" Aya yelled, looking astonished.

"Lady Aya, it's been years now, you've grown up so fast. And you're with His Majesty now." Conrart said.

"No, it's not what you mean. We accidentally had been sucked into the whirlpool. And we two, ended up here." Aya explained.

"You two, know each other? I can't believe this!" Yuuri looked astonished and surprised.

"Well, Conrart was my uncle. And he became my teacher where he taught me swordplay." Aya stated.

Conrad grinned. "I'll explain to her everything later. Let's get you two, dry up."

"Conrad, how many times do I have to remind you that you should call me…." Yuuri paused.

"Yuuri." Conrad replied. "Okay." he said.

The mazoku prince accompanied Yuuri to his room to get changed. While Conrart, accompanied Aya to her room.

"What a huge room. Whose room is this?" Aya asked.

"This will be your room from now on." Conrart said.

"How nice." she said.

"Okay, please see me later after you've finished dressing up. My room is next to your room." Conrad said.

"Okay." she replied.

The news had reached into the whole place that His Majesty came back. So, Gunter hurriedly went outside his office just to see the King.

"Heika! It's so nice to see you again! Welcome back!" Gunter greeted and gave him his usual death hug. [Sweatdrop

"Gunter, I can't breathe!" Yuuri said, pushing Gunter away from him. Gunter had stopped when he saw a small ball of flame forming into Wolfram's hand.

"Don't you dare get too close to my fiancé!" Wolfram shrieked.

"Wolfram, stop it now!" Yuuri said, still struggling for air. And Wolfram extinguished the flame by clenching his fists. "But that's a close one. He almost killed me."

"I'm sorry for my rude actions, Your Majesty." Gunter apologized.

"That's okay now, Gunter." Yuuri said.

"Alright. I must go inside now. You all better go to sleep. See you at morning!"

"Good night, Heika." Gunter said and walked off, followed by Wolfram. Then, Yuuri went inside his room.

**Now, let's see what happened between Aya and Conrad.**

Aya was now inside Conrart's room. Conrart told her everything that she still didn't know about Demon Tribe. He even told her that her father was a mazoku.

"But how? I didn't know that!" Aya looked surprised.

"As you know, your father and I were best friends since we were little. But what you didn't know that he was a mazoku before. He wanted to go to the human world to marry a human. But it turns out that your mother was a mazoku too." Conrart smirked.

"My mother too? I can't believe this!" Aya shrieked.

"You look even cuter when you did that, just like his Majesty." He grinned again.

"Hey! I'm not asking for your compliment! Stop that! I'm blushing as red as a tomato now, you know!" Aya protested. "But wait!" She started to regain her composure. "I heard Wolfram say that Yuuri cheated on him. Are they in a relationship?"

"Yes. When Yuuri first came here, he didn't know about the customs. That time when Wolfram insulted Yuuri's mother for being a human, he got angry and slapped him on his left cheek. That leads us to your question, the custom was, slapping a noble from his left cheek was a marriage proposal. Yuuri slapped him by accident but he didn't take it back, that's why, they were still engaged this time." Conrart explained.

"Oh, weird." Aya mumbled.

"What did you say, Lady Aya?" Conrart asked.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."

After that, Aya told Conrad that she was tired and sleepy and said goodnight. And then, she went to her room to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

While everyone is sleeping. Wolfram managed to sneak into Yuuri's room to sleep with him in his bed. He always did this whenever he had a chance. He slept and was snoring very loud. The next day, Yuuri is always surprised whenever he sees Wolfram with him in the bed.

"Wolfram! You're not supposed to sleep here. You have your own room. Right?" Yuuri asked, yelling.

But Wolfram not seemed to have heard him. He was still stubbornly sleeping. Instead, Yuuri changed his clothes quickly and went outside his room. While walking into the castle's garden, he saw Gunter watering the plants. Gunter saw him and stopped at the thing he was doing, and he greeted the Maou with a smile in his face.

"Good Morning, Your Majesty." Gunter greeted.

"Same to you, Gunter. What a beautiful bright sunny day, isn't it?" Yuuri commented.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Gunter replied.

Then Yuuri walked away. He was still walking at the garden, and didn't realize that he was tripped and thrown into a rose bush. A very prickly rose bush. He wasn't looking to where he was going so that's what happened. But he was sure that Gunter didn't saw him because he was far away from him. So, he stood up and went to _His _castle. While walking down the hallway, Conrart had seen him, he ran towards Yuuri.

"Your Majesty, You're wounded!"

"I'm alright. I wasn't looking to where I am going and tripped over a rose bush. That's all." Yuuri said.

"Are you sure, Your Highness? I can carry you into your room." Conrart asked.

"No! I'm fine. I can manage it. I just need to treat them by myself." Yuuri said.

"I can call Giesela." Conrart offered.

"No need. I can do this." Yuuri said.

Yuuri went away. He then went inside his room to treat his wounds.

Aya woke up by the sudden noise at the door. Someone was knocking at her door.

"Who is it?" Aya asked, still half-asleep.

"It's me, Conrart." He replied.

"Oh! Conrart! Come in!" Aya said as she quickly sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. She was wide-awake now.

"It seemed that I have disturbed your sleep. I'm sorry." Conrart apologized as he closes the door behind him.

"No, it's okay now. Good morning!"

"Good morning to you too."

"I'm wondering, what was the King doing at this time now?" she asked, absent-mindedly.

"Heika is in his room, treating his wounds." Conrart replied.

"What? What happened to him?"

"He was tripped into the rose bush." Conrad said. "But his alright."

"So, I don't need to worry that much, huh." Aya said.

"Lady Aya, If you excuse me, I should go to Gwendal now. I had some work to do." Conrart excused.

"Okay then, so, see you later, Conrart." Aya said.

"Uhmm… Lady Aya… Breakfast will be ready for about 17 minutes. Gunter will go here to accompany you to the Dining room." Conrad reminded.

"Okay." Aya replied.

Then Conrart exited the room.

After she ate her breakfast. She went outside the room to look for Yuuri. She looked around the castle but failed to find him. She then gave up, stopped at the hallway, and heard voices. Aya was standing infront of the library's door and heard two men talking inside. She came closer at the door for her to be able to hear it clearly.

"The King of Francshire needed our help. The Dai Shimaron was attacking their land again." Yozak said.

"I already knew that. I did sent some of our troops there to help them." Gwendal said.

"What about the kiddo?" he asked.

"We will tell him about this later. But still, in all costs, we must protect His Majesty." Gwendal said.

After that, they both heard someone at the door. Aya didn't know what to do. Afraid to be caught for eavesdropping, she ran as fast as she could. She went outside the castle, gasping. She saw Yuuri sitting on the grass, and went towards him.

"I heard from Conrart that you've been wounded. Are you fine now?" she asked as she stepped closer to him.

Yuuri looked back. "Oh, it's you. I'm alright now. Did you slept well last night?"

"Yeah. But I'm not used to sleep in another place. I already missed my bed!" Aya said.

Yuuri smirked. "Did you already know-----?"

"About you and Wolfram? Yeah, he already told me that. I was quite surprised----_'shocked----depressed'_" Aya said.

"Stupid me. I don't know that it was a custom here that slapping someone on his/her left cheek was a marriage proposal."

"Yeah. I did not even know about that." She said.

"Want to have a walk just for a while?" Yuuri asked.

"Oh yeah sure. I'd love too." Aya said.

And they went to the garden just behind the castle.

"Oh! They're really beautiful! Are they rare?" Aya asked, astonished by the beauty of the flowers. [XD

"You can never find one of these in Earth. They can be only seen here in the kingdom." Yuuri said, picking some flowers. "Here. I didn't know what color you liked but I picked this all for you. Hope you liked it."

"Thank you!" Aya said, a bit blushing.

"How beautiful is this flower." She said while holding a blue flower. "This is my favorite color." she added.

"Really? That one you're holding is called, 'Conrart stands upon the Earth'" Yuuri said.

"What a peculiar name. How about that one." She asked while pointing at a yellow flower.

"Its called 'Beautiful Wolfram'. The red one's called 'Cheri's red sigh' and the last ones are called 'Secret Gwendal'"

"That name's appropriate for him."

"You mean Gwendal? You already met him?" Yuuri asked.

"Yeah. I met him before I went to the dining hall. I greeted him but he seemed so snobbish."

"He's like that when I first came here. But if you do get to know him, he's not like that anymore." He grinned.

Then, Gunter came up behind them.

"Your Majesty. I have some important matter that I would like you to know." Gunter interrupted.

"Why, Gunter? Is something wrong?" Yuuri asked.

"Yes, Your Highness." Gunter replied.

"Aya, could you excuse us for a while. I'll talk to you later." Yuuri excused.

"Ok." Aya said.

"See you later." Yuuri said.

Then, Gunter and Yuuri walked away. They went inside the castle, and walked through the stairs. And went inside Yuuri's office.

"Your Majesty, you have to know this. Yozak told me a while ago, that the King of Francshire needed our help. This is our chance to defeat the Big Shimaron since we allied with Francshire." Gwendal said.

"We will go to Francshire the day after tomorrow. Please inform everybody." Yuuri ordered.

"Yes, Heika." Gunter said.

"And Gunter, please tell Conrad and Gwendal to come over here." Yuuri reminded.

Gunter went away. Yuuri was waiting patiently in his room. An hour had passed but still no Conrart or either Gwendal had entered the room. So he went outside the room and saw Conrart standing at the hallway.

"Conrad, I want you to prepare our army for the battle, everything must work out fine and according to plan." Yuuri ordered.

"Yes, Heika." Conrart replied and went away.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

After an hour, Aya went to Yuuri's office. She knocked on the door and let herself in.

"Oh, sorry to disturb you. They 're all busy, even Conrad. I don't have anyone to talk to." Aya said.

"That's okay. I really don't have much to do for a while. I'm glad you came here. Here, have a sit. So, what's up?" Yuuri said, and offered her a chair.

"Oh nothing. Just wanna see you. That's all." She said. "How about you? What's up for now?" she asked.

"Here, thinking and planning. I have to help our allies, I just can't stand here and not help them. They're my friends." Yuuri said.

"As the quote always says, 'A friend in need is a friend indeed' I know you can do it. I will help you." Aya said.

"No. I will not let you go with me. It's dangerous." Yuuri said.

"I will be okay, as long as I am by your side. I know that I will be safe."

"Okay, but promise me, you will not do anything that will harm you."

"Yes, I will, Your Majesty!" Aya exclaimed.

And they both laughed. After that, they heard some noise outside. Yuuri looked down at the window and saw Gunter, yelling for something. The two quickly went outside to see what happened. To their surprise, it was their friend, Murata and Janin, who had arrived.

"Your Highness! Welcome back!" Gunter welcomed him.

"Murata!" Yuuri shouted, running towards him.

"Janin-chan!" Aya shouted, running towards her friend and hugged her.

"Aya? Is that you? Why are you here?" Janin asked.

"Silly! I should be the one asking you that." Aya said.

"Well, the next thing I knew, I was pushed by Ken and thrown into the big fountain and ended up here." Janin said.

"Oh, sorry about that." Ken apologized.

"If you didn't take me here. I was still wondering if I would believe in all your weird stories!" Janin exclaimed.

"Story huh? What else did you tell her, Murata?" Yuuri asked.

"Nothing much. Some she had to know about me and my past." Ken said.

"Oh, looks interesting!" Aya said.

"Oh. Looks like someone has arrived." Conrart walked towards them.

Murata greeted him. And Yuuri introduced Janin to Gunter and Conrart. Conrart looked a bit astonished when he saw Janin. She really looked like Julia. He knows that Julia is already dead but looking at Janin reminds him about Julia.

"She do really looked like Julia." Gunter commented.

"Uncle, who is Julia?" Aya asked.

"A special friend. But she died a long time ago." Conrart said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that." Aya said.

"That's okay." Conrad said. "Let's get you two dry up. And I'll show her to her room."

"Thank you, Conrad." Murata said.

They went apart. Conrart accompanied the two arrivals at their rooms to get changed and to rest. Gunter went away to go to his office. While the other two, went to the garden. The two keep on talking about each other about their lives. But Yuuri cut it off and he wanted to tell her something.

"Aya, I… I wanted to tell you that…." Yuuri said but Wolfram cut it off.

"And what do you wanted to tell her, huh!?" Wolfram asked. He folded his arms across his chest and cocked his blond eyebrow, making his usual arrogant pose and tapping his right foot on the ground.

"W-Wolfram! I d-didn't saw you coming here!" Yuuri stammered looking at Wolfram.

"Well. I was looking for you. Gwendal wanted to meet you at his office. He wanted to tell you something." Wolfram said.

Yuuri sighed. "Well, better get going. So, see you later, Aya." Yuuri said.

"Yeah, see you."

The two went away. Aya walked absentmindedly, she let her feet carry her to where it will take her. Then, she landed in a ballpark and sat on one of the benches around it. She saw human kids playing baseball and approach her, they wanted to play with her so, she granted their request. After an hour of playing with them, she began to feel tired and told the kids that maybe she could play with them later. Suddenly, a man approached Aya, it was Conrart and sat with her. They started a conversation about Yuuri.[Oh, boy, blushing just upon hearing his name. What a gal. Just in time, they saw a black clad coming.

"Hey." Yuuri called.

"Hi again." Aya said.

"Did I disturb you two? I'm sorry. Maybe I can go back later if you're finish." Yuuri said, starting to walk away.

"Oh, no, Heika. Where finished. It's nothing important." Conrart stopped him and stood up. "Got to go now. See you two later." [But the truth is, he wanted to leave them to have their private conversation… hahaha! So, he waved goodbye and left. The two were blushing and kept silent for a while, waiting that one of them would break the silence. [Oh, c'mon! There were so many things to talk about! Why are you two so quiet! Talk about anything! (But please, not below the belt) P

"Aya" Yuuri called her attention. [Go! Yuuri-kun/ Yuu-chan!

"Why? Is there something you want to tell me?" Aya asked.

"Uhmm... No…Err… Actually yes..." Yuuri said, trying hard not to blush.

"You know, Aya, I kept this feeling for a long time, and now, I wanted to tell you that I really do love you, Aya." Yuuri confessed, as he held her hands.

Aya just kept quiet. She didn't know what to say. [Or are you just speechless? For short.

"I-I also wanted to tell you that… I love you too." Aya said, blushing really hard. [Hey, stop blushing! You've been blushing so hard again. Do you know how to say something without even blushing? "But… I thought you like Mikaru."

"I only find her as a friend. That's all. Why did you asked?" Yuuri said. [To tell you, Mikaru was Yuuri's childhood friend. Just in my story.

"Oh, nothing." She said.

They were both smiling. All this time they both felt the same way for each other. Courage was all they needed to confess. [Yehey!

"I love you so much Aya. I'll always be here by your side." Yuuri said.

These words made Aya blush even more. When Yuuri saw her blushing, he started laughing.

"Oh! Stop laughing at me! If you don't stop, I'll be mad with you forever!" Aya said pouting.

He immediately stopped laughing. Then this time, they both started laughing. Just in time, Gwendal and Wolfram walked towards them.

"Your Majesty, sorry to disturb you. There was a report that a fire user had set the village on fire. We have to go to there, now." Gwendal said.

Wolfram was staring at the two. He was quiet for a while, it seems that the two was having a good time and he was jealous of it. He saw them holding hands, he had been genuinely hurt by that. Yuuri could see the pain reflecting from Wolfram's emerald eyes. Wolfram looked away and said in a low voice that everyone could barely hear, '_You Wimp!_ _You proposed to me and I am still your Fiancé until you call it off.'_ And then he went away. Yuuri felt sorry for him and tried to follow him but Gwendal stopped him. Aya kept silent for a while, she somehow felt guilty for that, but Yuuri told her not to blame herself.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Wolfram POV**

I was crying madly, all I wanted to do was to cry, cry, and cry until it wash away all my pains. But it didn't. It was still useless. I asked myself, why am I so desperately crying for a wimp like him? I know that he wasn't attracted to me in the first place. That proposal was only an accident. But I'm taking it damn seriously! And now, I'm trying to convince myself if it was really good if things were over for him and me. I love him so much that all I would do is to sacrifice all that I have for him to be happy. But what did he do? He kept on rejecting me. He was so insensitive! He didn't even realize that I would get hurt. Am I that too selfish, trying to make him love me in return? And I always got jealous when I saw women flirting around him. Am I really that selfish? Knowing that he was now struggling for freedom from my death grip. Was it his reason? Now, I was moaning from the excruciating pain that I feel. Letting more tears falling from my eyes as I strive to sleep.

Then I heard someone knocked at my door and he let himself in without my permission! Damn him! It was the person they call the great Demon King but he was still a wimp for me. I turned my back and pretended that I was sleeping. But my heart was pounding madly and I can't keep my eyes closed for too long. And suddenly, I felt a hand laying in my shoulder. _"I'm so sorry Wolfram. I know that this was getting too hard on you. But please let me talk to you." _He said. I didn't really know what to tell him. It was like my whole world was shattering. I knew that he was going to call it off. _"I---I can't let this engagement go on, Wolfram. It was been hard for me. You really know that I wasn't able to love you back. I didn't really imagine that I'd be engaged with a guy from the start. Wolfram, I tell you this, you deserved to be honored and loved by someone who'll have you for the rest of their lives. And definitely, I can't be that person for you, Wolfram. I'm so sorry." _What would I tell him? I can't think of something. I was crying again. And now, Yuuri had noticed it, he knew now that I'm not sleeping. So, I gathered some courage to face him now. "I know that you're weren't in love with me in the first place and you proposed to me by accident. I already feared that this day would come, now it has ended. But even though, I will still be your loyal servant and friend, who will protect you all times and risked my life for your sake." **[End of POV **[This one was really hard to make. I had to put myself in Wolfram's shoes!

Wolfram let more tears fall from his beautiful emerald eyes. Yuuri held out a handkerchief and wiped it off. After that, he went away because Gwendal and Conrad were waiting for him outside the castle to go to the village.

"Sorry for being late." Yuuri apologized.

"Can we go now, Heika?" Conrart asked.

""Wait for us!" Murata shouted while running towards them. "We're going with you."

"And Hiwatari also?" Yuuri asked.

"Why? Is there a problem?" Janin asked, eyebrows cocked at Yuuri.

"Oh, no, nothing." Yuuri said.

"Lady Janin, you can ride with me in my horse, if you want." Conrart offered.

"No, thanks. I can handle it." she said.

"Janin's an excellent equestrian, you know." Murata said, proudly. [Ohhhhhhh…

Janin smirked. Then the 3 saddled their horses.

"Okay then. Let's go."

As soon as they arrived at the village, they saw many people panicking and running as they run for their own lives. Yuuri instantly morphed to the Sovereign Maou and used his water element power to extinguish the fire. Many people feared him. As others can't believe that the powerful Demon King would help them.

After a few hours of staying and helping the people at the village, they went back to the castle.

"Your Majesty! I'm glad you're alright!" Gunter said, giving his King another of his usual death hug. [Sighed again

"Stop! Gunter! You're killing me. I can't breathe!" Yuuri shouted, panting, gasping, and struggling.

"Sorry, Your Majesty." Gunter apologized and broke his hug.

"Gunter, kindly tell the maids to prepare our dinner. I suppose His Majesty and His guests are hungry." Conrart said.

"Okay." he said and went away.

"Janin-chan!" Aya called her friend, who was walking towards them.

"We'll now leave you two here. But please don't stay late here outside. We're going to have our dinner any minute now." Conrart reminded.

"Okay." Janin said.

"I wonder where we'll go now, even though it's been two days since I stayed here. I'm not yet familiar with the places here in the kingdom." Aya said.

"What if we explore it by ourselves." Janin suggested.

"That would be great." She replied.

Then they walked. They were astonished by the beautiful places around the kingdom. And then they realized that it was getting late, so they decided to return to the castle. They were surprised when they saw Yuuri and Murata at the entrance.

"I wonder where you two ladies have gone to?" Yuuri asked, tapping his left foot on the ground. [I see. He's like imitating Wolfram's signature pose.

"We've been waiting for you here for minutes now. We wondered what happened to you two. What if something happened to you? You make us worried." Murata said.

Then the two girls exchanged smiles.

"Why are you smiling, huh?" Yuuri asked.

"Oh, we're really sorry." Janin apologized.

"But… we only…" Aya said.

"Aya." He called her.

"Oh, alright. Sorry." She apologized and sighed.

"It's getting cold here. We better get inside. They're waiting for us at the dining area." Murata said. And they all went inside. Before they start eating, Yuuri will make an official announcement.

"Silence, please. His Majesty is going to have an announcement." Gunter said, trying to keep them quiet for a while.

"Oh, I can't wait! What's it about, King Yuuri?" Lady Celi asked.

Meanwhile, on the other side, 3 maids were peering inside the dining hall. They, too, didn't have an idea on what will be the announcement. They were intrigued.

Yuuri breathed deeply and finally spoke, "I, Shibuya Yuuri, 27th reigning Maou, finally breaking the engagement with Wolfram Von Bielefeld."

"Are you serious, Your Majesty?" Gunter asked, surprised. Well, everybody got surprised and stared at him in disbelief.

"But why?" Lady Celi asked.

"I----I" Yuuri stopped.

"I suddenly realized that Yuuri can't love me back. But I do love him and want nothing but the best for him. I really didn't want it. But I can't do anything about that. So, we now release each other from our engagement." Wolfram took the honor to answer their question.

"Very well." Lady Celi said. And all the people nodded.

Meanwhile, the 3 maids were shocked. "The Yuuram romance has ended."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Next day… morning**

"What a bright sunny day." Aya woke up and felt a little bit sleepy. She can't believe what Yuuri had said to her. "It felt like a dream. If it is, I don't wanna wake up."

"I would have been really lonely without you, if you did that, you know." A male voice said, standing just beside the door.

"Yuuri! It's you. I didn't saw you were there!" She was surprised. Then someone from behind him, started throwing pillows at Aya.

"Janin-chan! Stop it!" Aya said, trying to block herself from the pillows being thrown at her. And then now, she tried to throw pillows to Janin, but instead, it had hit someone.

"Oh, Murata! I didn't saw you. Sorry." Aya apologized.

"That's alright. It's not anything serious. So you two were having a pillow fight then." Murata said, still in his sleeping outfit. [T-shirt and pajamas, I mean. And then started throwing pillows at Yuuri.

"Hey!" Yuuri shouted. And soon, all of them were throwing pillows from each other. Then, Conrad and Gunter were standing outside the door.

"What's the commotion going on here? Your Majesty!" Gunter asked.

"Relax, Gunter. They're all playing pillow fight." Conrad said, grinning.

"Playing? What if His Majesty's got hurt? I'm going to stop this commotion, right now." Gunter defended.

Gunter entered the room, and suddenly all of them stopped at what they were doing.

"Your Majesty. Sorry to disturb you, but what you are doing right now may seem to hurt you." Gunter said, looking concerned.

"Now, Gunter, it's alright. It seemed that the His Majesty didn't get hurt." Conrad said.

"I'm alright, Gunter. No need to worry too much." Yuuri said.

The other four sighed. And a messenger came inside. "Heika! Geika! Sir Conrad----Sir Gunter---"

"Alright, Dorcas. You don't have to address each of us. What is it?" Yuuri asked.

"Breakfast is ready, Your Majesty."

"Alright. We're coming." Yuuri said.

Then the 3 went to their respective rooms to get changed.

As soon as she finished the meal, Aya excused herself and outside to breathe some fresh air. She seemed surprised when she saw a bunch of army troops outside the castle. She already knew that they were all busy preparing for tomorrow. Then, she saw Wolfram and approached him.

"Wolfram, can I have a talk to you, for a while?" Aya asked.

"Can't you see that I'm busy!" The blond prince said, irritably.

"But…"

"Alright, alright. But make it fast."

Then they both went to the courtyard and sat in the bench. At first they were quiet, and then they broke the silence when they tell stories about their lives on Earth and in the Kingdom, about the things they do most, their likes, hates, stuffs and everything, until their talk suddenly reached to Yuuri.

"You know, you are really lucky because Yuuri loves you." Wolfram started.

"I really like him since we were little. I was really shy back then, I never did have courage to tell him how I feel 'cause I knew that we will not like me. You know, I never really dreamed that he would like me. But I was wrong. And to tell you the truth, Yuuri was lucky to have you, you know why?" Aya asked.

"I can never tell that he was lucky having me." He said.

"No. Yuuri is so lucky to have you because he had a very loyal friend who will risk his life for him, who is always there to protect him in times of trouble. A friend who's always there to lie on, in times of sadness, and as a companion in times of happiness. Do you understand what I mean?" she said.

"You're all saying that to comfort me. You're lying. He will not mean anything like that to me." He said.

"No. Why should I lie to you? I'm not saying all of this for Yuuri's part, but with my part too. I'm really glad that Yuuri had someone like you. How I wish that I had someone as good as Wolfram." Aya said.

"Eh?" Wolfram said.

"You're not a bad person after all, as I have seen that there is soft-side in you." Aya commented.

"Oh, stop it. Oh, it's time already. I better go now. I had some work to finish. So, see you again." Wolfram said.

"Okay, thanks for your time. See you again!" Aya said and waved goodbye.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

This day had finally arrived. The day, wherein the Maou ordered that they'd all go to Francshire and help them to defeat Belal's army. The troops woke up very early to prepare their weapons and equipment. Giesela was on full alert to help those who will be wounded in the battle. Wolfram, Gwendal and Conrad were busy preparing their army.

"We will board on the ship in sunrise. So, please be alert and ready." Conrad commanded.

"Yes, sir!" the troops chorused.

**SUNRISE CAME**

They all boarded the ship. They were all ready to go. Hours had passed and they were all coming closer to the country of Francshire. Just as they expected, they were being bombed by Big Shimaron's war ship and they had already planned on how to deal with situations like this. So they quickly told the ladies to hide.

Aya took a sword from one of the boxes, just in case she will need it, to protect them from the attackers. She's an excellent swordswoman so she knows what she will do. 3 Big Shimaron's ships now cornered them, they were all attacked by the same time. They feel helpless this time, all that they could do is to fight them. The mazoku's can't use their powers because the attackers were using esoteric stones against them. Yuuri transformed to the Sovereign Maou again, he used all his might to defeat the attackers. He was feeling a little helpless and was unable to focus on his powers. Aya could see him, she felt helpless too, all she could do is just to stare at him, but she can't bear that. She don't want to see him suffer, she's afraid, afraid that she might lose him[How dramatic… I can't take it! so she went away from her hiding place to help Yuuri and the others. She could hear Janin's shouting but she just ignored it. Aya saw someone attacking Yuuri from behind but she blocked it just on time. _'Kaching…' Kaching…'_ the sound of their metal sword hitting each other, filled the place with so much tension. He was amazed on what she did, but at the same time, felt worried about her. He couldn't let her fight like that, even though she's a good swordswoman. He told Aya to hide again, but it seemed that she wouldn't listen to what he says. On the other hand, Janin was still on their hiding place. The next thing she knew, she was hit in the head by one of the attackers, and was thrown to the sea. Aya saw it and followed her friend. [So, she's trying to be a -----hero? She tried to rescue her, but one of Janin's attackers saw her and followed her into the sea. And all of a sudden, blood had stained the surface of the water. No one could tell to whom it belonged. Yuuri suddenly realized that Aya was not with him now, she was nowhere to be found. They both realized that the two girls were gone. Murata and Yuuri both saw the blood scattered in the water surface, so they jumped into the sea to rescue them, but they're already late. The two girls were gone. Both were unable to find them. They went back to the ship. Yuuri blamed himself for what had happened. The next thing he knew, he was stabbed. "Shibuya!" Murata screamed, running towards his bloodied friend. "Your Majesty!" others shouted.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Yuuri snapped back into reality. He was now very determined to find her, deep inside his heart, he knew he would. [I know, I'm getting dramatic here… so blame my friend! I had acquired her cruel virus of being too dramatic. So, please confine me now! So the next morning, Yuuri told them that he would go in a trip in search for the two ladies, Murata and Conrad joined him and they both went away with Conrad and Gwendal's troops. They landed on the country of Francshire, hoping that they will find them there. Then they were all separated into two groups, Yuuri together with Gwendal's troops went to the country's forests while Murata, together with Conrad's troops went to the cities and towns to search.

Yuuri made it to their last stop, the biggest forest in the Francshire. They scattered around and called their names, but still no response. Then they heard someone screaming for help. Could it be her? He went to find out who it is, and found a lady being attacked by the wild beast. Yuuri transformed again and helped the lady from the attacking beast. It looked like that the beast was terrified, so it ran away. The lady thanked him and went home.

Murata, on the other hand, used his power but can't sense her. He had been finding her in a week now but still didn't succeed. All in all, both of them didn't succeed in their quest.

**Now, let's find out what happened to the two girls.**

"Hey, I know, let's go to the park." The other girl suggested.

"That would be great." Another girl replied.

"I know, the last one who entered the park, will treat us in an ice cream parlor!" Another girl said.

"Oh! I like vanilla ice cream! Can I have that one later." The other girl said. [Hey! That's my favorite ice cream flavor too!

So they came running towards the park. The last one who came was Mikaru.

"No, not again." Mikaru protested.

"Yehey!" The other girl chorused.

"Oh! Look! It's Janin!" Mikaru said while pointing at the girl, who is lying unconsciously beside the fountain. Then they came running towards her, to check if she's all right.

"I'll call an ambulance." The other girl said.

"And I'll call her mother, to inform her." Mikaru said, trying not to panic.

The sea was calm. A flock of birds winged their way through the blue heavens, now and then. The air was as clear as a diamond, so pure and cool. In the distance, you will see an island. It's so peaceful, it was like you're in a paradise. Aya was lying beside a big palm tree. So glad to know that she's now safe. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw beautiful scenery before her. She went around the shore and saw some men wearing soldier suits. She realized that it was their attackers. So she quickly ran away but they saw her and followed her. "Help! Somebody help me!" she screamed for help but nobody had heard her. She ran as fast as she can. The next thing she knew, she was captured.

Yuuri sailed off to go back to Shin Makoku. But what happened was Yuuri and Murata was thrown into the water and sucked by a whirlpool. This only mean one thing, they're back on Earth.

It was another day of classes at their school, Yuuri was spending his time staring at his table until it bore a great big hole in it, not minding what the whole class was doing. On the other hand, Murata, who was seating next to Mikaru, was staring blankly at the window. Mikaru went to Yuuri to check him out, "Yuuri, what's bothering you?" she asked, worriedly. "Can you just leave me alone!" was all he said to her. The two wanted to go home. Everybody noticed that Aya and Janin did not go to school today. But Mikaru said that Janin was rushed in the hospital. So, Murata went to the hospital after the classes.

"Mom! I'm home." Yuuri said as he closes the door.

"Yuu-chan! I made some Octopus whinny for you," his mom said.

"But I'm not in the mood to eat, mom."

"What happened Yuu-chan? You looked terrible. What happened to you?"

"I'm going upstairs. Just call me if you need me."

"You didn't eat your breakfast and now, you won't eat dinner? You'll get sick. And I suppose that you didn't eat lunch, too."

"I don't mind if I get sick!" Yuuri shouted as he went off hurriedly upstairs.

"Yuu-chan!"

**On the other hand**

Murata was in the hospital to visit Janin. Janin's mom was out to get some food in the nearby grocery when suddenly, Janin moved and opened her eyes.

"Mom… mom" she said in a low voice.

"Oh, Janin glad you woke up. You're all right now." Murata said.

"Who are you? Do I know you?… Mom! Mom!" she shouted, she didn't recognized him anymore. He's like a mirror that shattered into pieces when he heard that. And, a doctor rushed in.

"What happened to her? Why she didn't recognized me, anymore." Murata asked with concern on his face.

"I'm sorry to tell you, she has a retrograde amnesia, so that means, she can't remember some of the events in the past and what had happened to her before the accident. But don't lose hope, she will be able to remember it all, but we don't know when it will be. So try to give her all the help and support she needs, and she'll be able to recover sooner." Doctor Tobayashi said.

"Okay. Thanks a lot, doctor." Murata said.

Days passed, Murata still visits her in the hospital despite of his busy schedule in school. They will have their examinations the following week, so he tries to balance his time for his studies and his visit to Janin. And soon, Janin and Murata became friends, he told her everything she would have to know in order to regain some of her memories, and Janin enjoys his company. Janin's mom was happy for what he did to her daughter.

Yuuri was spending his frustrated times locked in his bedroom. He's still going to school sometimes. He had missed much schoolwork and homework's to do. Murata offered him to study with him, to be able to cope up with the unfinished tasks but he refused. [He's so stubborn! Like Wolfram He didn't want Murata to have a hard time dealing with him.

One day, Yuuri went outside his room, realizing that he was giving himself a really hard time by locking himself in his room all day. He wanted to go out, give himself some space and then breathe some fresh air. So, he went to the park and sat beside the fountain. And again, a water portal had appeared in the water and sucked him in.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Another days, weeks that seemed like months had passed… and little by little… Janin was able to gain her memories back. She remembered Murata and the days they had together. But sadly, she still didn't remember Yuuri and Aya.

Aya returned safely to Earth. She was saved by the townspeople after being chased by Belal's soldiers. She told her parents everything that had happened to her and they're glad she's safe and all right.

**One week later**

"You're out already? Are you sure you're fine now?" Murata asked.

"Hey. You didn't visit me in the hospital last 3 days ago." Janin said.

"I'm so sorry. I was so busy. We had our exams for the last 3 days, remember." He said.

"Oh yeah." She said.

"Janin-chan! I'm glad you're alright!" a girl said.

Janin turned around to see whom it was. It was Aya.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"Of course you know me. I'm your friend!" Aya said.

"Huh?" she said.

"Aya, can I talk to you? And Janin please excuse us for a while." Murata excused.

"Sure." Aya said.

"Okay." Janin said.

"Uhmmm… Aya, do you still remember what happened to Janin on the day of the battle? She suffered a memory lost because of that incident." Murata explained.

"So, that's why. I know. I'll----" Aya paused and took a thing out of her pocket.

"But—that's the cursed crystal. Your life depends on it." Murata stopped, staring at the crystal.

"I know. But it doesn't matter. A friend's life is more important than my damned life. [Yeah, it's already ruined. And besides, this will be my very first time to use it. And I assure you, nothing will happen to me." Aya said. [Ohhhhhhh---- No comments for this one. These words just came out on my head.

'If that's what you think. But it's still not right. And now, the prophecy has begun.' he thought.

So the three went off and looked for a deserted place. She let Janin sit on one of the benches, told her to close her eyes and to relax. Aya released a soft green light from her hand and touched her forehead. Murata was watching carefully on what she's doing. It had taken a few minutes and now it's done.

"Now, open your eyes." Aya said.

And Janin slowly opened her eyes. "Who are you?"

"Huh? What! But why?" Aya panicked, looking astonished.

"Calm down. I'm just kidding you know!" Janin said, laughing.

"Hey! Don't scare me like that! You're giving me a heart attack." Aya protested.

"Did I scare you?"

"Yeah! You even did!" Aya said, placing her hand in her chest. And then, she suddenly cried.

[What a scaredy cat she was. Sighed

"You're such a crybaby, you know!" janin joked.

"No, I'm not!" Aya protested.

"Then tell me the reason why are you crying?"

"Nothing. Tears of joy, maybe."

"Oh, but you're still a crybaby."

"I'm not!" Aya said, pouting.

"Yes! You are!" Janin yelled.

Murata grinned, pushed his glasses through his nose bridge. "Stop it you two. You're acting like kindergarten kids. Do you two even know how to behave in your age? Classes about to start now. And Aya, you need to go to the principal's office to report." Murata said.

"Alright! Sir!" the two girls chorused, laughing.

"Hey, Aya, thank you. And I'm so glad you're here." Janin said.

"It's no big deal. That's what friends are for, right?" Aya said.

"Right."

'Hmmm… I wonder where he is.' Aya suddenly thought.

"What are you thinking?" Janin asked. "Is it about him? You know, he's been absent for a week now. I didn't get to see him. He must be upset, really upset."

"He's devastated!" Murata agreed.

"I wonder what's he doing now. I missed him." Aya said, blushing.

But the three didn't know that they're being followed by Mikaru.

"I can't believe it. She's a witch!" Mikaru said. She was hiding behind the trees, making sure that they will not see her.

"Your Highness! You're back!" Gunter rushed towards him. But Yuuri didn't seem to have seen him nor heard him. I'm sure that hurt Gunter. Yuuri went towards the hallway, into his room and sat on his bed. Conrad received the news that the Maou was back. So, he went off from the village and went back to the castle. Conrad knocked on the door and let himself in.

"Your Majesty." Conrad greeted him.

"Conrad, how many times to I have to remind you that you should call me by my first name." Yuuri said.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri." Conrad apologized.

Then someone knocked on the door and also let himself in.

"Your Majesty… Sorry to interrupt you…but you need to do…" Gunter said but Conrad cut it off.

"Not now Gunter, the Maou's not feeling well." Conrad said.

"I should call Gisela." Gunter said.

"No, Gunter. I mean, he's not in the mood to do all the work today. Maybe, next time." Conrad said.

"Alright." Gunter said and went off.

"Now, Yuuri. Would you mind to go outside and breathe some fresh air? You look pale." Conrad said.

"Sure." He said.

Conrad accompanied Yuuri to the ballpark.

"I missed playing this." Yuuri said while swinging his bat. "I know, let's play."

After a few rounds of playing baseball, he soon began to feel tired. So, he stopped playing and sat in a bench. He remembered the events that they had together. 'She's dead and I can no longer see her. I have to accept it.' Yuuri thought with a look of frustration in his face.

"Heika. Are you alright? We can go back if you want." Conrad said.

"Yeah." Yuuri said. They stood up and walked back into the castle.

**After the classes**

"Hey! Let's go out! To celebrate!" Janin suggested.

"That would be great." Aya agreed.

"So, where do we go?" Murata asked.

"At the park!" Aya said.

"Okay." The two chorused.

**At the park**

"Hey! Wait for me there." Aya said while pointing at the bench beside the fountain. "I'll get something for us to eat. We'll have our picnic here."

"Alright. But please hurry. I'm getting hungry!" Janin said.

"Okay. You voracious… friend of mine." Aya said.

"Hey!" Janin exclaimed.

"Hehehe. Okay… I'm going now." Aya said.

Instead of sitting in the bench, the two sat beside the fountain. Janin took off her shoes and socks so that she could cool her legs in the water. Murata was chewing on a piece of bubble gum that was left in his pocket.

**15 minutes had passed**

"Why she's taking so long? I'm already hungry!" Janin said, impatiently. "I'll give her a penalty for this."

"And what is it?" Murata asked.

"She's gonna buy a Shawarma for me!" Janin said.

"That's all?" he said.

"Many… many Shawarma! With a lot of sauce in it!" Janin exclaimed. [A shawarma with lots of onions would be nice. Oh, to tell you, Tamanegi wa die-suki desu!

Then suddenly, Janin felt that the water current was becoming heavier. She looked and saw a whirlpool forming. The two tried to get out but it was pulling them. And they both ended sucked in.

"Janin! Ken!" Aya saw them, and ran towards the fountain. "No, not again." And she followed them in.

"Where's Wolfram?" Yuuri asked, noticing that the blond was not there.

"He's with Gwendal, at the village." Conrad answered.

And suddenly, they heard some splashing at the fountain. Yuuri and Conrad went to see whom it is.

"Murata!" Yuuri shouted.

"Your highness. Welcome back." Conrad greeted him.

"Hey! Yuuri!" Janin shouted.

"And Janin. Glad to see you again. But how did you…" Yuuri said, surprised.

"It's a very long story." She said.

"Lady Janin, glad to see you again, after that incident. Welcome back." Conrad said.

"Yeah. Glad to see you too." She said.

"Let's get you two, dry up. Shall we?" Conrad said, and led them into the castle.

"See you guys later!" Yuuri said. 'I'm sure Murata's very happy to see her again. But how about me?' Yuuri thought.

"Ouch! Where am I?" Aya said. She landed on a village. She saw 3 villagers and asked them.

"Can you please show me the way to get to the castle?" Aya asked.

"The Cursed Crystal! You're a cursed witch! We better get out of here!" the villager shouted, looking at the crystal, showing out of Aya's pocket. They hurriedly ran away.

"Me? A cursed witch? Hey! Wait for me!" Aya shouted. _'Why are they afraid of me? Do I look like a murderer or something?'_ Aya asked herself. "How will I get there? And I'm hungry but I left the food, What will I do?" When suddenly, she felt a sharp pain from stomach. And everything went black.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Oh, I'm glad you're awake." Wolfram said.

"Wolfram!" Aya said, surprised. "Where are we?"

"At the village." he answered. "I'm glad you're still alive, after that incident."

"Yeah." Aya said. "How are you now?"

"I should be the one asking you that. I'm fine, still the same. And you? Are you all right?" Wolfram asked.

"Yah, I'm fine now. Thank you." Aya said.

**When all of a sudden**

"Help! Somebody help us!" a villager screamed, running.

Then the two went rushing outside, to see what's happening.

"A fire!" Aya said.

"But we don't have any water element user here to extinguish the fire." Wolfram said. "What shall we do?"

"Leave everything to me." Aya said. Wolfram saw a black crystal showing out of her pocket. "What's that? But--- that must be--- I'm going to stop her!" Wolfram said.

But before he could stop her. Aya already waved her hands and water appeared, extinguished the fire until it was totally out. She fell to her knees. Wolfram came to and steadied her.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Wolfram asked. "Why did you use that crystal? Did you know that it's dangerous?" Wolfram said.

"I'll be alright. Don't worry." She answered, and stood up. Then, a villager came to her and thanked her. "But she didn't know what the crystal will bring to her and to us." Wolfram thought, trying to shake off his head from thoughts.

"Oh, I'm really hungry! My stomach is already protesting." Aya said..

"Okay. Let's go back to the castle." Wolfram said.

"Yehey!" Aya exclaimed.

'What a childish person.' Wolfram thought.

**At the courtyard**

"I'm floating! I'm floating! I can't believe that I'm really floating!" Janin exclaimed. "I can't believe that my mother's a mazoku after Conrad told me all about that."

Murata smiled. "Hmmm… a wind element user huh." Murata concluded. "Try to wave your hands." He said.

Then an unseen force knocked Murata down.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, Ken!" Janin apologized.

"It's alright." He said and stood up.

Janin lost her concentration and fell into the ground. "Ouch! That hurts!" she said.

"You alright?" Murata said and he pulled her up.

"I wonder where she is." Janin said.

"You mean, Aya" The black clad said.

"She followed us, right? But why she's not here with us? I bet she landed in the wrong place." She said.

"Yeah." Murata agreed.

"Your highness!" a male voice said, running towards him.

Murata turned around to see whom it was.

"Your Highness. We have to do something. This is urgent." Gunter said, gasping.

"Alright. I'll leave you here now. See you later." Murata said and went off with Gunter.

"Okay. Hmmm… I'm alone again. What will I do?" Janin thought.

Yuuri was in his room. Thinking about the past events.

His mom was taking pictures of Murata, wearing a cute pink apron that she bought to him. (Which made him laugh, every time he thinks of it)

When Conrad played baseball with him and got lost for the first time.

He hid from Anissina who was trying to test her new invention at him.

He saw Gwendal knitting peculiar stuffed toys.

The day he first set foot on the Demon world.

The time he was burying 'Kohi', thinking it was dead.

He played in the program, with his childhood friend, Mikaru.

He finally confessed his feelings to Aya.

He baked apple pies but didn't succeed. (It was a total mess.)

He had hit Murata in the head while practicing swinging his bat. (Very bad.)

He saw Aya slipped on the floor. (Poor girl.)

The day he was flushed in the toilet. (Eeeeeeww!)

He rescued Murata from the bullies.

The day he first played baseball.

His fight with Wolfram.

He proposed by accident.

He met 'Potchi' a little dragon.

His fight with Elizabeth.

The day of the battle.

Then, bad thoughts came to his head, he pulled himself out of his reverie. He was staring blankly. "I wonder if she's happy, up there." Yuuri said. He didn't realize that someone came in his room and sat in the chair beside the bed. "Of course, she is!" he finally said.

"No, I'm not! I wouldn't been happy without you." Aya said, in a whispering voice, that sent shivers to Yuuri's nerves. Then she started laughing. But he didn't seem to have heard nor noticed her.

"I missed her sweet voice. I wish, I could hear it again." Yuuri said. Then Aya began to hum in a very low voice. And again, it sent chills all over his body. But still, didn't notice her. [Hahaha! I'm starting to get crazy!

"Aya." He whispered her name.

"What!?" Aya yelled.

Then, Yuuri snapped back. He finally noticed her. Yuuri froze for a moment. He couldn't believe at what he's seeing. He shrieked and fell off the floor, stood up immediately and stepped backwards. Aya was laughing hysterically.

"A-Aya, I-is that you? Please don't scare me!" Yuuri stammered, forming a cross sign out of his fingers.

And that made Aya laugh even more.

"Silly! I'm alive!" Aya said, giggling.

"You are?" He asked.

"Of course I am! You wimp!" Aya yelled. [Author: Woah! That's the first time you called him a wimp!

Aya: Yeah. I kinda acquired Wolfram's attitude.

Author: Is that so. Well guess, let's get into the story then.

"What did you say?!" Yuuri screeched.

"You should've seen yourself! You're very funny to look at!" Aya exclaimed, laughing hysterically.

"Oh yeah!" Yuuri said. "You'll be dead if I caught you!"

"Catch me if you can! Bleh!" Aya said, making funny faces. So she ran as fast as she can. And hid from him. He saw her and Aya ran into the hallways, garden and finally in the courtyard. She felt very tired and exhausted because of the chasing. Yuuri caught her hand "Gotcha!" he shouted.

"Okay. I give up! You caught me!" Aya said, gasping.

"I won!" Yuuri exclaimed. "So, what's my prize?" He asked.

"Nothing!" She said, laughing. And then she hugged him very tight, which lasted in a few minutes. "I missed you, Yuuri!" She said, sobbing.

"I missed you too." Yuuri said. Then they broke from each other's hug. "You know, I don't want to see you cry. Here." He said, taking out a neatly folded handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Thanks. But I just can't help it. I missed you so much." Aya said while wiping her tears with Yuuri's handkerchief.

"From now on, promise me that you'll be always here in my side." He said.

"Yes, I promise." Aya said, beginning to smile. The Yuuri started making funny faces. "Hahaha. Very funny!" She said, giggling.

"Now that's better." He said.

"Yeah. And thanks for the handkerchief." And she handed the handkerchief back to him.

"I just don't want to see you cry. I hate it when you cry. A pretty girl like you shouldn't cry. It's just not right." Yuuri said, wiping her cheeks with his handkerchief. Aya blushed when Yuuri said those words. He leaned her closer to him and kissed her cheek. "Always be happy, 'cause that's what I wanted you to be." He said.

"But that's my line?!"

"Yeah, it is." He smirked.

"Hey! Look at here. The two lovebirds are finally reunited!" A familiar voice said. They turned to look at her.

"Janin!" Aya shouted.

"What's up?" Yuuri asked Janin.

"Here, nothing. Just strolling around." Janin said.

"Look what we've got here." Murata said.

"Yeah." Janin said, smiling.

"Why don't we celebrate? This call for a celebration!" Aya suggested.

"Yeah!" Janin exclaimed.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**The next morning**

Yuuri woke up and get dressed. He went outside his room and went straight to Aya's room. He knocked and nobody answered so, he let himself in but she's not in her room. And then he went around the castle, searching for her. "Where is she?" he thought and saw Conrad sitting at the chair in the balcony. "Conrad. Have you seen Aya? She's nowhere to be seen." Yuuri asked, impatiently.

"Hey! Relax! I'm here!" Aya yelled, waving her hands.

"There you are. I've been looking for you. Where have you gone to?" Yuuri asked,.

"I just went to the maid's quarters." Aya said. "I'm hungry. Let's eat."

"Alright." Yuuri said.

And they went to the dining area.

"Ohayou guys!" Aya greeted them. "Slept well, last night?"

"Not much. I'm not used to sleep here." Janin said.

"Hey!" Yuuri said, getting the attention of Murata, who was staring blankly.

"Is there a problem?" Aya asked Murata. "You looked a little pale. Are you sick or something?"

"No, I'm alright. I just feel a little dizzy." Murata answered.

Janin stood up from her place and touched his forehead. "Hey! You have a fever." Janin said. "But you must eat first before you rest."

"But I am supposed to go to the village after this." Murata said.

"No, not now, don't be stubborn. You need to rest." Janin said. "I'll be the one to go to the village with Conrad. So, everything's gonna be fine."

"Alright." He said.

"Can we eat now?! I'm starving already!" Aya whined.

"Ok." Yuuri said.

After they ate, they went off in separate ways. Janin accompanied Ken to his room, for him to rest. And after that she will go to the village. Aya went to the town again, to stroll around. While Yuuri will do a lot of paperwork's that he missed, when he was away.

"I wonder where I should start." Aya said, looking at the people around her. "I wish I could get something from here to give to Yuuri, if I could find a nice one. "She went around, her first stop is the market. "Maybe, I could cook dinner for them later. That would be great." Aya thought. She picked the ingredients that she will use and put them into her basket. She went off. While walking, she bumped into someone, and her basket fell into the ground. "Oh, I'm very sorry. I wasn't loo—" Aya said didn't able to finish her sentence. "Oh! It's you, Wolfram!"

"What are you doing here?" Wolfram asked.

"Just strolling around." She said, picking up her basket.

"What's that?" He asked.

"I bought it from the market. I thought that I could make dinner for us, later." Aya answered. "Hmmm… That's strange. This is the first time I saw you wearing a purple uniform. You're not in your usual uniform."

"This? My uniform got messed while I was in the village. So I changed it." Wolfram said.

"Oh. Hey! Are you still going to the village? I'll just visit Conrad and Janin." Aya said.

"I—I—uhmmm… No. I'm going back to the castle." Wolfram said.

"Okay. So, see you later." She said.

"Alright." He said. 'See you later' He thought.

Then she walked off to go to the village.

"Oh, man. This is hard!" Yuuri complained. "Do I really have to finish all of this?" Yuuri said, impatiently.

"Your Majesty. You can finish that in time, if you will work patiently." Gunter said.

"I'm tired. Could I rest for a while? Please." Yuuri pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. But you have to finish that. After that, you have to study your lessons about history." Gunter said.

"Alright. Oh, man. Being a king is really hard." Yuuri sighed.

**After a few hours**

"Gunter is not here anymore. Maybe I could take a break." Yuuri thought while stretching his arms. "Oh, this is hard. I really needed a long break." He went outside his room and looked around.

"That's really strange." Aya said, looking at Wolfram, who was talking to a villager.

"What?" Janin asked.

"I just met Wolfram a while ago. He said that he would go back to the castle. And why is he wearing he's blue uniform now." Aya said, looking surprised.

"Huh? But he's been here with us. He never left." Janin said.

"But--- I talked to him a while ago." Aya said, suspiciously staring at Wolfram.

"He's an impostor!" Aya shouted. And ran towards Wolfram. And attacked him using her maryoku. Water appeared, which soon shaped like a snake. "Attack him!" she commanded, it had hit Wolfram and knocked him down on the ground but still conscious.

"Ouch! Why did you do this to me!" Wolfram said.

"Don't act like you're innocent! You're an impostor!" Aya said, angrily.

"Me? But I didn't do anything to you."

"I met you a--- no, I met another Wolfram a while ago. He said that he was going back to the castle. So that means, he's the real Wolfram and not you!"

"But I'm already here since sunrise. I didn't leave."

"Your explanations are not acceptable. You're still an impostor!"

"No, Aya. He's telling the truth." Janin said.

"What's going on here?" Conrad asked, running towards them.

"That guy! He's not Wolfram." Aya accused, pointing at Wolfram.

"Calm down. We better talk about this. To clear things out." Conrad said.

"But---Alright." Aya said.

"You said that you talked to Wolfram a while ago before going here. What's he like?" Conrad asked.

"He's the real Wolfram. But the only thing that looked suspicious is that I saw him wearing a purple uniform, but now, he's wearing blue." Aya said.

"You all know that I'm always wearing this uniform. What the hell will I wear purple uniform!" The blond said, controlling his temper.

"But---Oh yeah. You're right. Oh! Wolfram I'm very sorry! Please forgive me." Aya apologized. "I'm really sorry."

"I forgive you." Wolfram said.

"Maybe this means, someone in the castle will be in trouble." Janin concluded.

"Oh, no! Yuuri!" Wolfram said.

"We better leave now! His Majesty is in trouble!" Conrad said.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" Gunter was looking for Yuuri. He went to the hallways, library, to the courtyard but still didn't saw him.

Yuuri went to Murata's room to visit him. "Maybe a visit would make him feel better." Yuuri thought. He went inside and saw no one. "Where did he go?" Yuuri said. And went outside to find him.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Yuuri was standing outside the castle. He can't find him. "Maybe he's back in Earth." He thought. He sat on a corner. And then, he saw Wolfram coming towards him. "Hey!" Yuuri called his attention.

"Let's go inside. I have something to tell you." Wolfram said. "You go first."

"Alright." Yuuri said. He turned back and walked into the castle. While they were walking, Wolfram pulled a dagger from his pocket and was ready to stab Yuuri in his back. When suddenly, Murata came running towards them. "Shibuya! Watch out!" Murata warned. Yuuri saw what Wolfram was about to do to him. Just in time, Murata blocked Wolfram's attack by using a sword and knocked Wolfram down. Wolfram, why?" Yuuri asked. "He's an impostor, you see. He's not Wolfram." Murata said. "I already had a feeling that this would happen so I came here to warn you."

"Thanks, you saved my life!" Yuuri thanked him.

"It's no big deal." Murata said.

"Are you alright now? I thought you're sick." Yuuri said.

"I'm fine." Murata said.

"Heika! Geika!" a familiar voice shouted.

Yuuri turned to look at Conrad.

"Conrad!" Yuuri said.

"Yuuri! Daijobu desu ka? " Aya asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, daijobu desu." Yuuri answered.

"Ken, Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Janin asked.

"No, I'm fine. I'm still alive, aren't I?" Murata said.

"But that's a close one." Yuuri said.

"I thought we will be here on time, but it's not." Wolfram said.

"Thanks to Murata. He saved my life." Yuuri said, looking at Murata.

"Your Highness. Thanks for saving His Majesty. If you're not here, maybe something bad had happened to him." Conrad said.

"It's---" Before Murata could finish his sentence, he fainted.

"Ken!" Janin shrieked and touched his forehead. "He's got a high temperature!'

"His Highness will be fine. He's fever got worst because of that incident." Gisela said. "He needed a lot of rest."

"Alright. Thank you Gisela." Yuuri said. "We don't know what to do without you."

"Your welcome, Your Majesty. Well, better get going now. I have to go back to the village. Call me If you need me." Gisela said.

"Okay." Yuuri said. Then Gisela walked off. Conrad, what happened to the other Wolfram?" Yuuri asked.

"He didn't want to confess. But I suppose he's Belal's hired assassin, who disguise himself as Wolfram." Conrad concluded.

Yuuri just sighed. Thinking about what happened earlier. Aya was sitting beside the window, she took out the crystal from her pocket and inspected it. "What's that you're holding?" Yuuri asked.

"But--- that's the cursed-----." Conrad stopped. Aya shot a glare to Conrad, who made a chill in his spine and Yuuri noticed it.

"Oh, this? This is nothing!" Aya demanded, looking him out the corners of her eyes. She took a closer look at the object she's holding. 'It has a crack!' she thought and jerked. But still remained calm. Conrad noticed it. 'He still didn't know.' Conrad wondered, looking at Aya, wishing that his thought would reach her.

"I better go outside. I have something to do." Aya excused and walked off, leaving them inside the room.

"What's her problem? I better check her out." Yuuri said worriedly.

"Hey, what's bothering you? Can you please tell me." Yuuri asked while closing the door behind him.

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking of something." Aya said. Yuuri held her hand. "I know that you have something in mind that you want to tell me."

"It's really nothing! Why don't you believe me!" Aya yelled and ran away from him.

"I can't understand her." He said then went inside the room.

"Could you tell me what's happening here? I saw her earlier glaring at you Conrad." Yuuri asked, impatiently.

"It was---about----" Conrad stopped when Gunter cut it off. "Heika! We have a serious matter to talk with. And Conrad, we need you at the Gwendal's office too." Gunter said. "We better get going, Lady Janin." Conrad excused. "Sure." She replied.

"What's the problem?" Yuuri asked, staring at Gunter. "The prophecy has begun!" Gunter wailed, dramatically.

"What prophecy?" He asked and glanced at Conrad. Conrad spoke to him. "That was about we were going to tell you, Heika."

"Ulrike told us that the crystal had found its bearer and she's in Shin Makoku right now." Gunter said.

"What were talking about is the crystal that Lady Aya, possess." Conrad explained.

"What about it? Is it something serious?" Yuuri asked, making things clear from his mind.

Aya went back to the room. She wanted to apologize to Yuuri about how she had behaved earlier. When she came back, he was nowhere to be seen. Her friend told her that he was in Gwendal's office. She went there and was about to knock on the door, but she heard something.

"The crystal brings a curse to any mazoku, who will be its beholder. The crystal can be very convenient, if you want to use majutsu in a human territory. The bad thing is, every time she would use it, it will lessen her life. And the other thing is, it could lead to destruction of both worlds." Gwendal stated.

"Is it clear to you, Heika?" Conrad asked. He wanted to make sure that he would get it.

"What! Yuuri yelped. "But why did it chose her as its bearer? It could be anyone else." Yuuri said.

"The mazoku who was unlucky enough to be born during the blue moon in the month of May will be its beholder. The mazoku will be cursed and it will become a threat to all of us." Gwendal stated, again.

"So, you say, that she was born during a blue moon? But we can't be sure of that. And besides, we haven't seen her used her maryoku. So we can still be sure that nothing will happen." Yuuri said, seriously.

"She is. That's her fate. We can't do anything about it." Gwendal demanded.

"And I do saw her use maryoku, when we were at the village." Conrad contributed.

"What!" Yuuri was shocked and was taken aback.

"But she hasn't signed a treaty with the elements yet. But how could she?" Gunter said.

"She can summon magic whenever she wanted because of that crystal, even though she hadn't signed any of the treaty's' yet." Gwendal explained.

"We must stop her from using her maryoku and get the crystal from her!" Yuuri said, regaining his composure. "But how will we do that? Without her noticing it."

"We should get His Highness' opinion before we act." Gunter said.

" Still get His Highness' opinion before we act? But she could use the crystal anytime! We must need to think of a plan, right now." Gwendal retorted.

Aya was shocked of what she had heard. She was eavesdropping. _'No! They can't take this away from me!_' Aya thought while holding the crystal tightly. _'No they can't! They just really can't!'_ Afraid to be caught, she went off immediately, not making a sound, which can lead them to a suspicion that someone was listening at their conversation. _'What am I gonna do now? I'll be in trouble. '_ She thought._' What if I go back to Earth? But Yuuri will only follow me. What am I gonna do?! I'm so confused!' 'What if I pretend that I hadn't heard or knew anything. They can't notice it. That's what I'm gonna do.'_ Aya said to herself. _'Okay. I can do this.'_ Aya went back to Murata's room.

"Hey! What happened?" Janin asked.

"Here. I didn't get to see him again. He was busy. I must not disturb him." Aya said. "Anything happened while I'm away?"

"Nothing. He's still asleep."

"What will gonna happen to us here." Aya wondered and sighed, staring at them.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The night atmosphere was humid. It was surrounded by a complete silence. Yuuri was sitting in his balcony, dead-frozen in time. Three days had passed when he learned about the crystal. He can still recall it and was having nightmares.

"Something's bothering you, right?" a familiar voice said.

Yuuri pulled himself out of his reverie and turned to look at the person who was talking. "How did you know?"

"Just a feeling. " Ken said.

"So, how are you feeling now? Looking fine, huh?" Yuuri asked.

"Here. I'm fine now. So, how things are going? Between you and Imonoyama? I bet something's perfectly going on." The black clad said, trying to cheer him up.

Yuuri just kept silent. 'Perfect? Even a Great Sage commits mistakes sometimes.' Yuuri thought.

"I'm just trying to cheer you up. What's wrong?" The Great Sage asked.

"She's been preventing me lately." Yuuri said, sadly.

"Don't worry. She definitely had a reason behind that." Ken said.

"I already knew about that. That's because of the thing she possesses! She didn't want to tell me because she knows that it will make me worry too much. She's so insensitive!" Yuuri stated, starting to fume.

"Calm down. I am suspecting that Shinou-heika is behind all of these things. He is putting you in a test. I know we can all sort these things out. Just believe in yourself, Shibuya. The Original King, definitely had a reason on why _he_ chose you to rule _his_ people because _he_ believes in you, in your abilities, in a dream that both you and Julia had ever dreamed of, to bring peace in this world." Murata said, in his 'Great Sage' tone.

Yuuri sighed in relief. "I guess your right. _They_ definitely had a reason."

"Heika! Your Highness!" Gunter yelled out, panting. "There was a report that the village was set on fire. There were number of people who were injured. But thankfully, no one was killed."

"Have you seen who was behind of this?" The Great Sage asked.

"They said that it was a girl with black hair and brown eyes." Gunter said, trying to catch his breath.

Yuuri yelled. "No! It could be-----"

"Gunter, prepare the troops. We're going at the village." Yuuri ordered.

"Right away, Heika." Gunter went off.

Aya went back to Earth without remembering what had happened to her earlier. "I'm back already? This is strange. I knew I was sleeping in my room at the castle but---now I'm here in the bathroom!" Aya thought.

"Aya! You're back! How are things going there?" Her mom asked.

"I don't know. Things are going so fast, without even realizing it." She replied.

"Time goes faster in the Demon world than here. Hmmm… you've change a bit." Her mom said. "Okay. Anyway, have you eaten your supper?"

"I don't know. I don't remember. I guess I should eat. I'm getting hungry."

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Change your clothes and went straight at the dining room. Okay?"

"Ne!"

"Have you found her?" Yuuri asked, looking around for some clues.

"Not yet. Your Majesty." Conrad said.

"Yuuri! Yuuri!" Wolfram yelled as he approaches him.

"Hey. Wolfram! What is it? Something wrong?" Yuuri asked.

"I found her!"

"Found her where?" Yuuri asked, irritably.

"No. I mean I saw her set this village on fire." Wolfram said, catching his breath.

"Where is she now?" Yuuri asked, impatiently.

"She let out a portal and then disappeared."

"What!" Yuuri shouted. "I must go back to Earth. Everyone might be in danger."

"I am coming with you." Wolfram said.

"No. You better stay here. We can't all go there. What if something had happened here?" Yuuri insisted.

"As a soldier, I dedicated my life to keep you from harm. Yuuri, its dangerous there, you can't do this alone, can you? You need us."

Yuuri said a firm 'no'

"But---Yuuri."

"No! Wolfram. You must stay here. They need you here. I assure you, I'll be back here, safe and sound" Yuuri said.

"Alright. If that's what you want. But don't blame me if something happens to you. " Wolfram said.

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Murata said to him.

"Let's go! No time to waste!" Yuuri said and went off.

**Morning**

"Ringgg…..ringgg…ringg…" Aya's clock alarmed. "Could you turn that thing off? It's very irritating!" Her sister yelled, irritably, who was still half-asleep. Aya and her sister were sharing a room. "Aya! Time to wake up! Your breakfast is ready!" Her mom called her downstairs. "Five more minutes mom! I'm still sleepy." She replied. "I'm too darned tired to wake up." She thought. "But your gonna be late for school!" Her mom said.

"Oh darn. I didn't slept very well. I still need to get some more sleep." Aya said to her self, still half-asleep.

"Ding-dong…ding-dong…" went the doorbell. "It's still early in the morning. I wonder who it is." Her mom said, walking towards the door, through the gate and opened it. "Oh, it's you, Yuuri! Good morning to you. Come inside."

"Good morning to you too, Mrs. Imonoyama. Ojama shimasu. Where's Aya?" Yuuri asked, and came inside.

"Have a sit. Wait for her here. She still upstairs, I bet she's still sleeping. She'll be late!" Her mom said. "Oh! I forgot! Aya! Yuuri's here!" Aya's mom yelled.

"Alright." Aya slowly opened her eyes and stood up. "It's seven already. I'm gonna be late." She said, tiredly. After a big yawn, she went straight to the bathroom, took a shower, brushed her teeth and get dressed for school. And then went downstairs. "Good morning, mom! Good morning Yuuri!" She greeted them both. "Omachido-sama deshita, Yuuri." Aya apologized. "Mom, I'm going now! Or we'll gonna be late!" She kissed her mother goodbye.

"You won't eat your breakfast?" Her mom asked.

"No mom. I'll just eat there. Don't worry, I'll be fine." She said and grabbed her bag and headed for school with Yuuri.

"Time to go now." Aya said while closing the gate behind her and tried to stifle her yawn.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Yuuri asked, concerned.

"Ikimasho! We'll be late!"

As they hurriedly walked to reach their classroom in time, they heard the school bell rang.

"Oh! No! We're late!" Aya exclaimed, running towards the door.

"Get ready to be scolded." Yuuri reminded and grinned.

"Oh, how I hate being scolded for being late!" Aya said, pouting. And she opened the door.

They saw their homeroom adviser almost finished checking their attendance.

"Shibuya! Imonoyama! Why are you, two, late?" Their adviser yelled. Mikaru glanced at the persons standing beside the door. "Why are they together?" She asked herself.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Imai. I overslept, that's why I'm late." Aya apologized.

"And how about you, Mr. Shibuya?" The adviser asked, her eyebrows cocked.

"I—I fetched her at her house." Yuuri said.

"What? I can't believe this! Yuuri---fetched her at her house!" Mikaru thought. She was surprised.

"Okay. I'll mark you two absent this homeroom time." Their adviser said. "You may now take your seats."

So the two went to their respective seats.

"Wow! Shibuya, this is the first time I saw you late! What really happened to you two?" said, the person behind him.

"Oh! Shut up Murata!" Yuuri protested, looking at the person sitting behind him. "That was really what happened."

Murata had his evil smirk and murmured, "Oh, really?"

"Yeah! You're making another meaning. And what makes you think that I lied?" Yuuri yelled, starting to fume.

"Mr. Shibuya, why are you yelling?" Ms. Imai asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Hey! Cool down, Shibuya! I was just kidding. You're taking it too seriously." Murata said.

"I---I was. I'm sorry, Ms. Imai." Yuuri apologized.

"The next time I heard you shouting. I'll deduct points from your homeroom and character grade." The adviser said. That embarrassed Yuuri.

"The other time you did that to me----I'll—I'll" Yuuri stopped, clenching his hands into fists.

"What?" Murata asked.

"Oh, nevermind!" Yuuri said, starting to regain his composure.

"Oh. Poor guy. Why didn't you react?" Janin said, who was sitting beside Aya.

"Huh? Don't mind him." Aya said, calmly.

Janin sighed. 'That's weird.'


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Recess time… at the cafeteria**

Aya was sitting alone in a table in the corner. She was alone because her friend was at the library, busy doing some research. And someone came to approach her.

"Aya!" Mikaru called. "Can we talk for a while?"

"I don't mind." Aya replied. Then Mikaru lead her outside to go to the garden.

"What are we going to talk about?" She asked.

"About Yuuri." Mikaru said.

"And what about him?" She asked.

"Oh. This freaky little missy, acting like she's innocent. For your information, he's mine! He's already mine! So don't try to snatch him away from me! You understood!?" Mikaru said, angrily.

"I didn't take him away from you!" Aya retorted. "You better stop it! And for you to know, I'm already his girlfriend and there's nothing you can do about it." She shouted back.

"What!? How pathetic Yuuri is for choosing you. You don't have the right to be his girlfriend. I pity him for that!" Mikaru yelled, disgusted.

"Why can't you just accept the fact that he didn't chose you, Ms. Possessive!"

"Possessive huh? I can get all that I wanted even if it hurts somebody. What if I told everybody that you're a witch? What would they think of you?" Mikaru warned.

"Huh. I don't care. What if they don't believe you? What would you do? They would say that you're insane. You're only shaming yourself." Aya said, grinning evilly.

"They will believe me!" Mikaru protested.

"Oh! C'mon! People nowadays, doesn't believe in supernatural things." Aya said, starting to fume.

"They will and I will!" Mikaru shouted, turned her back and started to walk off.

"Don't do that! I warn you! If you did----I'll---" Aya warned her.

"Kill me? Oh. I'm scared. If you killed me, they will accuse you as my murderer." Mikaru said.

"They can't! And I will!" Aya yelled. "No one can stop me right now!" She spread her hands in the air. "All the elements that make up fire. Obey this young mazoku who summons you!"

Mikaru stared in horror. She can't move. "She's really going to kill me!"

A big ball of fire was formed. "Now, attack her!" She ordered.

Just in time, Yuuri ran towards Mikaru and was able to block the magic Aya created. "No! Aya! You could kill her! Yamero!" Yuuri said, in his other form. Mikaru stood there, still in shock. "I can't believe this. Yuuri----is----" Mikaru wasn't able to finish her sentence because she fainted. "I saw it Yuuri---you blocked my attack for her----and now, you must have hated me because of that---" Aya said, then fell unconscious. Yuuri carried Aya and went to the clinic, leaving an unconscious Mikaru behind. Thankfully, nobody has seen what happened.

"Mikaru? Mikaru?" a girl said, trying to wake her up. She was still lying on the ground.

Mikaru slowly opened her eyes. "What happened?"

"I was about to ask you that." The girl said. "What are you doing here? You were lying here in the ground when I saw you."

"I don't remember." Mikaru said. Again, thankfully, Yuuri must have erased her memory.

"Okay. I'll not force you to recall it. Are you all right now?" the girl asked.

"Yeah. But I still feel dizzy." Mikaru replied.

"Okay then. But we need to go to the clinic, so we can be sure you're fine."

The bell rang. It was time to go home. All the students from section 3-A were dismissed. Yuuri immediately approached Aya to talk to her. But she just ignored him and went to her locker immediately, toss all of her stuff inside and locked it. "Aya, I need to talk to you about the thing you did earlier and about the---" Yuuri stopped when Aya cut it off. "The crystal?" "We have nothing to talk about. You have baseball practice today right? You're gonna be late. So, I'm going home now. See you tomorrow." She said and walked off. But Yuuri grasped her hand. "Thus is serious. You'll be in danger. We really need to talk." Yuuri insisted. "Me? In danger? What are you talking about? I'm fine you see. And would you please get your hand off me. I'm going home now! I have something to do!" Aya yelled and went off, leaving Yuuri behind. "She's really so insensitive! I can't really understand her." Yuuri said.

"Tadaima!" Aya said as she closes the door.

"You're early home today." her sister said, standing beside the stairs.

" Mr. Kouhiko cancelled my fencing practice for today. So, I don't have anything to do, right now. " Aya said.

"Hmmm… I don't have anything to do, either. Maybe a stroll in the park would be nice." Tamaki offered. "Hey! Sis! Something wrong?" she said, getting the attention of her younger sister.

"What? I didn't hear you. What did you say?" Aya asked.

"Something wrong?"

"No, nothing. Ah! I forgot! I have to do something upstairs!" Aya said.

"Alright. It's too early to cook dinner. I'll just stroll around for a while." Tamaki said.

"Okay. But you better get home soon. Or mom will be mad, if she caught you're not here." Aya reminded.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Strike three!" The coach yelled. Yuuri was not in the mood to practice today. His mind was set to another place. "Shibuya! What the hell is wrong with you!" The coach asked, angrily. "So---sorry, coach!" Yuuri apologized. "I really can't concentrate. I can't play if I'm like this." Yuuri mumbled. His team manager, Murata was looking at him. "Coach. Could we excuse Shibuya. I bet he's not feeling well." Murata excused Yuuri. "Hey! Shibuya! Come here!" Murata called.

"What's wrong with you?" Murata asked. "It always bothers you, right? I already asked coach's permission to let you go home."

"Thanks, Murata. I'm not really in the mood to play, today." Yuuri said.

"Alright. You can go home now."

"Where's my notebook? I thought I had put it in my bag. I forgot! I left it in my seat. I have to go back to get it or else I will be scolded if I didn't have my homework done." Aya said.

"Hey! Tamaki! I'm going back to school to get my notebook!" Aya yelled. When suddenly, she realized that her sister had left a while ago. "I must be going now." While walking, she bumped into someone. She was thrown on the ground and yelled, "Hey! Watch to where you're going!"

"Aya, is that you? I'm so sorry." A familiar voice said. Aya looked up to the person infront of her. When she realizes that it was Yuuri, who bumped her. "It's you." Was all she said.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Why do you care to where I am going?" She asked, irritably.

"Because I really care for you. What if something happens to you?" Yuuri said.

"Nothing's gonna happen to me as long as----------" She stopped.

"What?"

"Nevermind! I'm going now!" She said and walked off.

"I'm going with you!" Yuuri yelled.

"I don't care. " She mumbled.

**Infront of the school gate**

"Here? What will you do here?" Yuuri asked.

"I am going to take my notebook. I left it in my seat. Okay, thanks for walking me here. You can go home now if you want." Aya said.

"No. I won't. I'll be the one to get your notebook." Yuuri offered.

"Alright."

**After a few minutes**

"Here." Yuuri said as he handed to her the notebook.

"Thanks."

"I uhmmm--- want to go to the park?" He asked.

"Nope. I need to go back home."

"Alright. I'll walk you there."

They went off. They just kept silent for a while, thinking to what they will talk about.

"I'm sleepy, as soon as I got home, I'll go to sleep. But wait! I still have to do my homework. Oh, darn." Aya said, yawning.

"You didn't slept well last night, do you?"

"Yeah. I had a hard time sleeping because my sister was snoring so loud!" Aya said, starting to smile.

"Oh really? I never thought of that." He said, grinning. Then Aya started to cry. "Something wrong?"

"I---I---am really sorry about what happened earlier. I can't help it! But---" She stopped.

"That's alright. But why did you attacked her?" Yuuri asked.

"It was a long story. But I'll tell you." Aya said and told him the whole story behind that.

"Don't blame yourself. It was really her fault. But you were wrong when you attacked her." Yuuri said, trying to comfort her.

"But I really just can't help it. I thought you must have hated me a lot because of that." She said, sadly.

"But you were still wrong. Promise me that you'll never do that again."

"I promise."

"Stop crying. You still remember what I've said to you, back in Shin Makoku?" He asked.

"Yes. I still remember that."

"Then stop crying." Yuuri said and gave her his handkerchief.

"Thanks." Aya said. "I'm here now. Thanks for walking me home."

"Are you all right now?" Yuuri asked.

"Yah. I feel a lot better now." And Yuuri kissed her in her forehead.

"Hey! What was that for?" Aya said, a bit surprised.

"Just a goodnight and goodbye kiss. So, see you tomorrow!" Yuuri said.

"Tomorrow? But we don't have classes tomorrow!" Aya said to him.

"You don't remember, do you? It's Murata's birthday tomorrow! We are invited at his house." Yuuri said.

"Oh, yeah."

"Okay. I'll fetch you here at 7:30 in the evening. Is that fine with you?"

"Alright. "

"So everything's settled now. I'm going home now. Goodnight!" And Yuuri walked off.

"Goodnight! See you tomorrow!" Aya said as she waved her hand.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**The next day**

Aya was not in the mood to go to the party. So, she phoned Yuuri to tell him that she will not be able to go there with him. She picked up the receiver and dialed his number.

"Hello. Yuuri Shibuya, speaking. May I know who's in the line?" Yuuri said.

"It's me." The familiar voice said.

"Oh, Aya. What makes you call here? Something happened?"

"No. I just want to tell you that I can't come with you this afternoon. Our family will be in an out of town trip today to visit our relatives. I'm so sorry." Aya lied. She made up a story so that she can't come.

"Okay. Well, have a safe trip."

"I'm really sorry, I can't come. "

"That's alright. But it was really nice if you can come."

"Yeah. Okay. That's all. So, see you at school on Monday. Bye!"

"Bye!"

**[End of phone conversation**

**Murata's house**

Janin was sitting in one of the beach chairs around the large swimming pool in Murata's backyard. There are a lot of people, drinking, eating, chatting and dancing in the beat of the music. Most of the people there, were Murata's teenage neighbors.

She was wearing a red sleeveless top and a mini skirt. The evening atmosphere was cool and windy but she smells something heavy in the breeze. She scans the large crowd for the face of Aya and Yuuri, when someone came to approach her. It was Yuuri.

"Where's Aya? She asked.

"She can't come because she was in a out of town trip with her family." Yuuri replied.

Janin sighed. She could see plastic plates and cups scattered on the floor. When suddenly, she saw the crowd was gathering in one side of the pool. They were shouting for something. Her eye's widened when she saw Murata dancing and singing crazily at the top of his lungs beside the pool. He was holding a glass of wine and looked drunk.

"Go! Murata!" The crowd shouted.

Janin realized what he is planning to do.

"I dedicate this song to my beloved Janin." Murata let out. Janin was madly blushing. She could feel people staring at her.

The song was entitled, **"Truly Madly Deeply"**

I'll be your dream

I'll be your wish

I'll be your fantasy

I'll be your hope, I'll be your love

Be everything that you need

I love you more with every breath

Truly, Madly, Deeply do

I will be strong, I will be faithful

'Cause I'm counting on a new beginning

A reason for living

A deeper meaning yeah, yeah

CHORUS:

I wanna stand with you on a mountain

I wanna bathe with you on the sea

I wanna lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

And when the stars are shining brightly at the velvet sky

I'll make a wish to send it to heaven and then make you want to cry

The tears of joy for all the pleasures in the certainty

That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of the highest powers

In lonely hours

The tears devour you

(Repeat chorus)

BRIDGE:

Oh can you see it baby

You don't have to close your eyes

'Cause it's standing right before you

all that you need will surely come

(Repeat 1st stanza)

(Repeat chorus 2x)

Pattern (4x)

Fade

Ohh ohh, yeah, yeah

Do ohh yeah, do ohh yeah

Oh oh

"_I Love__** JANIN**__!" _Murata finally let out.

And then, Murata jumped off from the gutter and dived into the pool with a very huge splash. People started talking excitedly. They all looked drunk. Then, Yuuri came to rescue and pulled his drunken friend out of the pool.

Janin watches them, still surprised and amazed. She hadn't seen Murata like that before. It was totally a new side of him, who was dancing crazily and yelling insane things before he jumped into the pool. It was a contrast to the Ken she knew, the one who was always calm, witty and extravagant. The one she had seen was beyond extraordinary. Janin just smiled, a bit amazed to the Ken she sees, who was in his insane, drunken glory.

**Sunday night**

Aya was packing her things up for school, for the following day. Tamaki was reading a pocket book, and was lying on the bed. "Hey, Tamaki. Could you reach that box and give it to me." Aya said, imperatively, who was pointing out on a thing on the top of the table beside Tamaki's bed. "What's this?" Tamaki asked, and was about to open the box when Aya yelled----"Noooo!" Tamaki had dropped the box.

"This is a huge crystal! I've never seen one like this before. Where'd you get it?" Tamaki asked, astonished.

"I---uhmmm---It's nothing. Really." Aya lied.

"Hmmm-----" Tamaki got suspicious with her. But Aya just ignored her. She was doing her thing when the phone rang. Aya picked up the receiver. "Hello. Imonoyama residence, Aya speaking. Who is this?"

"It's me, Akira. Is your sister there?" The guy on the other line asked.

Aya covered the receiver by her hand and told her sister, "Tamaki, its Akira!"

"Just tell him that I'm sleeping!" Her sister replied.

"Hey, Akira. Did you and my sister had a fight?" Aya said in an intriguing question.

"Uhmmm—to tell you the truth----yeah." Akira said.

"Hey! Aya-chan! Put down that receiver! You don't have to ask those questions! It doesn't make any sense." Tamaki yelled out. Akira, who was listening to the other line, was stunned. "Put that down! Now!"

"I'm sorry, Akira. But I have to hung up now." Aya mumbled and put down the receiver. She didn't have the courage to ask her sister, after that. She just kept silent.

**Monday morning**

Aya woke up early. After a big yawn, she immediately went to the bathroom to take a shower. She decided to take a long dip in the bathtub since it was still early. "Hmmm… I wonder what they're doing back there?" Aya thought. 'Its time.' A voice commanded, her eyes suddenly turned dull and vanished.

"Ohayou, guys!" Yuuri greeted.

"Good morning!" Murata said back.

"I thought Aya was with you. She's still not here. She's gonna be late, again." Janin said.

"Get used to it. She's like that. But if she make it a habit, she could be kicked out soon." Murata added. "She's really the queen of tardiness."

"And absences!" Janin agreed.

Yuuri just ignored them and turned on his back.

"Hey! Shibuya! We're just kidding." Murata said.

"It's time now! I have to go guys. I have to meet Mr. Kaijou before classes start." Janin said and left.

"Okay. See you later." Murata said.

"Okay, we have to be serious this time. We don't have much time left. If she used that crystal again, something devastating would happen." Yuuri said in a very serious tone, he turned to face his friend.

"She'd change a lot because of that thing." Yuuri said. "What should we do now?" Yuuri asked.

'The only way to dispel the curse is to kill the bearer.' Murata thought. 'But I'm sure, Shibuya won't let it happen.'

**Shin Makoku**

"Gunter! What are you doing?" Gwendal asked, at the sight of Gunter who-was-in-his-drama-mode again. Gwendal winced at the very blinding sight caused by Anissina's lighting system. That Anissina, she has never seemed to miss that chance on helping Gunter on that matter.

"I beg you, Shinou-Heika! Please help our King!" Gunter said, who was in his prayer position.

"Will you stop that now! It's very disturbing!" Gunter scolded. Gunter cried, almost flooded the whole room. He stopped when they heard footsteps rushing to their room. And the door blasts open, revealing a terrified blond.

"Gwendal! There was an explosion occurred at the Original King's Palace!" Wolfram panted.

"What! We'll go there immediately! Prepare the troops." Gwendal ordered.

"Is Yuuri here already? That hennachoko! He's not always here when we need him the most!" Wolfram said, bursting with anger.


	17. Final Chapter

**PROLOGUE**

'Yuuri…' a voice whispered from somewhere caught his attention. Yuuri suddenly jolted from his place and a ball that he was about to catch was thrown in the other fence, into the pond. A pond? Good. Now, he had a feeling that it will form a dark vortex and will transform him in the alternate world. He was so glad that it did work, he was really going to be transported to the other world and Murata, who was behind him, managed to follow.

"But why are we here? In Shinou's palace?" Yuuri asked, stood up from the fountain, soaking wet. And suddenly they heard a very loud explosion. And there was a loud cry and shouting heard inside.

"Was that Wolfram? It seems that he was the one who shouted. No!" Yuuri ran quickly, motioning Murata to follow him quickly. And both of them entered the main chamber in Shinou-heika's palace.

"Seems were too late." Murata grumbled. Looking at the people lying unconsciously on the floor. Scanning their faces and uniforms, they were Wolfram, Conrad and Gwendal.

"What did you do to them!?" Yuuri's tone was full of anger.

"I just killed them so it would be easy for me to kill you." Aya said, a dark aura surrounding her. "No, Yuuri! Don't listen to him." The voice suddenly changed.

"Yuuri. I hate to tell you this. But the only way to stop her is to kill her." Murata said.

"No! I won't let it happen." Yuuri shouted.

"Oh, the great Maou. I knew you wouldn't do that for your beloved. You'll kill me? Huh! If you kill me, you'll kill this girl too. " The dark Sovereign threatened, the one who possessed her. "But before you do that. I'm going to kill you first!" Then she attacked Yuuri. "Oh, the great Maou. I'm afraid. Think you can scare me by that look? I don't think so!"

"You're not scared. Then fight me. Think you can do it? Then show me what you really got!" The Maou said. Yuuri dodged from water and balls of fire attacking him from both sides, as he struggles to score to her. Their swords kept crashing again and again. He couldn't tell if he was going to win from her or not, she seemed so powerful for him, 'cause he knew she was really great at swordplay. Could he really win this fight and save her? Murata breathed heavily as he watched the two powerful figures mercilessly attacked each other. Aya—no the dark one--- kept blocking the attacks as quickly as she can, which made it really hard for Yuuri. Minutes that seemed like hours had passed, it seems like it was going to end 'cause he first scored on her. He looked at the deep slash he had inflicted on her. So, this is what its like to kill-------- kill the person you loved. "Yuuri" The other voice gasped and somehow managed to stand up and continue to fight him despite of the sharp pain she felt. Yuuri's heart race as he sees her like that. Could he really kill her? Could he win this fight? Time can only tell its outcome. A fight that he really didn't want to happen from the first place. The battle still continued and again he scored for the second time, inflicting another deep cut to her left shoulder. The dark Sovereign dropped to her knees, feeling exhausted from the battle and from the sharp pain. "You can now have the chance to kill me! So, If I were you, kill me now!" The dark Sovereign ordered.

"I---I can't…" Yuuri whispered, his face was down. His strands of hair sticking out on his forehead.

"Then, I'll kill you now!" The dark Sovereign was fast approaching to Yuuri but it stopped. "Yuuri, I beg you. Do you really want me to suffer like this? Kill me now!" The voice changed again, this time it was Aya.

"But---" Yuuri said.

"Shibuya! This is your chance. Do it now!" Murata yelled.

Yuuri changed into his Sovereign form and spoke, "It's not my nature to threaten or kill but what you have done for them was unforgivable and must be punished. I, Shibuya Yuuri, current reigning Maou of Shin Makoku, hereby seal you away." His voice was firm and glowed brightly. Forming a word 'Justice' above him.

"Thank you" she blurted out. The world seemingly turned into a slow motion, as she slowly fell into the floor. And Yuuri turned back to his normal form and instantly went to her side and grabbed her into his arms. "I'm free. Thank you, Yuuri." She whispered.

"No, don't die! You mustn't die!" Yuuri sobbed as he pulled her closer to his chest.

"Don't cry, remember what I've said, 'Always be happy, 'cause that's what I wanted you to be'" she mumbled and smiled at him.

"How can she smile like this when she's dying?" Yuuri thought. "No! She's not gonna die." He shook his head away from bad thoughts. He held her hand and used his maryoku to heal her.

"It's still no use, Shibuya." Murata said from behind him.

"Yuuri, you must understand----It's my time now----I love you---Goodbye---" was all she finally let out. Her eyelids slowly closed and her hand fell limp, and suddenly vanished into thin air. The crystal was shattered into tiny pieces.

"No!" Yuuri sobbed harder and suddenly fell unconscious.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram shouted, who was now conscious and ran hurriedly towards his ex-fiancé.

"It's over now." Murata finally said.

[So much for the drama—well---that's all

Yeah! Hooray! Yippee! Yahoo!

**FIN**

**Author's note:** I really had a very, very hard time writing this fic, especially the last part, where someone has to die. [Yeah, I knew I could be that evil. How I wished. Nah, just kidding!. I thought my mind's gonna explode! Trying to squish it very hard, wishing good—great ideas would come out. And another one, I like to thank my friend for giving me ideas on writing this fic. Even though some of her suggestions can be silly sometimes. P [Like the "girl-who-will-have-an-amnesia" thing. Sorry for those who got annoyed on the stray side comments I did. It just may be some of the humor part, to liven up the fic a little bit. For those who think I may be insane, please get me a psychiatrist! Right now! That's all, hope you all enjoyed reading my fic. If not, just tell me okay? And to tell you, I'm open for suggestions for my next fic. Hope you'll help me.

Watch out for the next installment for this fic entitled, **"The return"** The question is, "Is it really possible to meet your one great love twice?" Well, I guess that's all for now. Hope you read the next sequel. Ja ne!


End file.
